Le Duo De Roses
by Webdog177
Summary: Ruby first saw Weiss as a young girl, and from then on was smitten. Spending her life learning the piano, she never once believed she would actually have the chance to meet the famous singer. But for Ruby Rose, sometimes the thing you want most happens when you least expect it... [Whiterose. Music AU]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is for entertainment purposes only.

A/N: A few of you might remember this. I wrote Le Duo De Roses a year or so ago as my first attempt in the RWBY fandom. And for the most part, it was fairly well received for a first attempt. It was short, but the story was pretty solid; the characters being the driving force behind it. An opposite, in some ways, to The Odd Couple (another one of my favorites I wrote) in that it uses the 'famous celebrity falling for the nobody' trope that I have such a soft spot for. After finishing it, I put it on the backburner for a while to see if it could be expanded any further. Eventually I was able to do just that, in a somewhat unique way; by adding dual perspectives to the narrative.

The style isn't for everybody, but I feel that it adds something unique to the story, and makes it better.

So, enough of my rambling.

Enjoy.

0 – 0 – 0

 **Le Duo de Roses**

 _Part One_

0 – 0 – 0

The first time Ruby Rose could remember seeing Weiss Schnee was when she had been a child, at one of her concerts.

Ruby had been little then. No more than six or seven years old, she just wanted to play outside and run around with her friends. It was what children did, right? They played outside in the dirt and mud, not dress up, spit-and-polish, and go to a musical concert. But her mother and father, wanting her and her older sister Yang to be well-rounded, decided one day to do just that.

Back then Weiss had been just starting out as a singer. As a child, she was small, cute, and her voice was a nice change from the usual fair. She was a prodigy, of course. From the time she could talk she was taught to sing, and it showed.

Ruby could still remember being mesmerized by the girl, barely much older than she herself, standing in front of hundreds – _thousands_ – of people, and sing in her small, high pitched angelic voice. It took Ruby's breath away, making her forget all about being angry at her parents for making her come. She just sat there eyes wide, as she watched Weiss sing.

When she finished, she performed a low, perfect curtsy before the audience, and was greeted with the loudest applause Ruby had ever heard in her life.

"Momma," Ruby said after they had gone home, as she was tucked into bed.

"Mmm?" her mother asked, smiling softly.

"Weiss was so pretty," Ruby said. "and she sounded like an angel."

Her mother chuckled. "She is a lovely singer, yes. I am glad you had fun."

Nodding, Ruby grinned widely. "I did! She's so pretty and nice and I want to learn to sing! So I can play with Weiss!"

"If you want to play with Weiss, how about you learn a musical instrument instead?" her mother said kindly, reaching out to stroke her fingers down Ruby's cheek. "Singers don't usually sing along with other people, but they do like to sing with an accompanist.

Ruby pursed her lips in determined thought. "What instru… instrument… should I play?"

"Violin?"

"Eh… boring." Ruby muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Flute?"

"Too small," Ruby said petulantly. Then her eyes lit up. "Ooh! What about the drums?"

Her mother's smile turned rueful. "I don't think Weiss would appreciate a drummer as an accompanist, Honey."

Again, Ruby deflated. "I guess…"

After a moment, her mother hummed, thoughtfully tapping a finger to her lip. "What about the piano?"

"The piano?" Ruby blinked her large, silver eyes.

"Yes." Her mother's tone was definite; pleased with her idea. "I think that Weiss would love a piano accompanist someday."

"Piano…" Ruby whispered, her imagination taking off like a sparrow flitting across a grassy meadow. Visions of herself, planted primly at a grand piano with Weiss beside her, dressed in her white dress and sparking tiara, matching her lovely voice to Ruby's equally beautiful playing.

It was then she knew; she would learn to play the piano, so she could someday play along with Weiss Schnee as equals.

0 – 0 – 0

From then on Ruby practiced the piano. She practiced every day, for hours. All of her free time was either spent on her homework, which only grew in difficulty as she became older, or the piano. She still kept her friends, the ones she had since preschool, but she saw less and less of them as she became more engrossed in the piano – which had quickly become an obsession.

She devoured each and every piece of sheet music her mother brought to her. Eventually, she learned to play them well enough to move on to the most challenging songs, and one by one mastered them all. The songs written by none other than Weiss herself her Ruby's favorites, and she would spend countless hours sitting at her piano, learning them until she could play them by heart. She improved rapidly, if her tutors and family were any basis for belief, and only seemed to get better as she got older.

As she got older, so did Weiss Schnee.

Ruby kept up on any and all news relating to the Schnee heiress. It wasn't a difficult thing to do, as the girl was fairly high-profile and often did shows and was on television. An appearance here, a concert there -the girl was everywhere. And she only seemed to gain popularity as she grew older. As she got older and lost her childlike treble, her voice filled out and became a clear, pitch-perfect mezzo soprano. People would flock to her concerts in droves to hear her sing, to watch her as she would stand in the middle of the stage in her white dress, as she did when Ruby first saw her, and perform.

Her beauty certainly didn't hurt her popularity either.

At first, Ruby would practice the piano with the hope, however naïve it may seem, to play alongside Weiss on stage. She would play her small, upright piano in her room, taking occasional glace at her limited edition Weiss Schnee poster tacked on her wall, and play along with her recordings of various songs sung by the girl. She would imagine, if only for a few minutes at a time that she was there, playing a grand piano at a Weiss Schnee concert. The singer herself would be dressed in her customary white dress, a sparkling tiara in her hair, matching Ruby's rhythm in a slow ballad.

But, even as much as Ruby practiced, Weiss always seemed just out of reach— as far as her skill went. Every year that passed by had Ruby attempt to catch up to Weiss, so that one day she might be able to play along with her as equals. But every year it would seem that the white haired singer improved even more so. Each and every single she released, Ruby would buy. Each and every single Ruby bought, she would learn and play. Each and every single that Ruby tried to play, would be just a bit too difficult for her to play perfectly.

Eventually, Ruby began to lose hope. As she entered high school and the naïvite of her dream began to make itself known, she realized that she would probably never be able to play along with the older girl. For one, Weiss Schnee was famous – an _idol_. Ruby was a normal girl who liked playing the piano. They lived in two different worlds and Ruby was eventually old enough to understand that.

But, silly though it was, Ruby kept buying all of Weiss's singles and recordings, learning and playing then simply out of habit. There was something… familiar and comforting about it. She knew she would never be able to actually play with the famous singer. But she could still pretend that she was playing along with Weiss in her mind.

She was top of the class in music as Signal Middle School, and performed even better when she joined the Beacon High Orchestra. Her grades in classes non-music related were passable, but her apparent skill in piano offset any deficiency her academics may have had. It was all she really cared about all through school.

But still, being accepted at Vale University of the Arts at the age of seventeen was a pleasant, if not staggering, surprise, as their music program was one of the best in the world. Ruby hadn't thought she was talented enough to go there a whole year early, but her mother and father – Hell, even Yang! — insisted that she was more than talented enough to go there.

So Ruby went.

It didn't take long, with Ruby's apparent skill at the piano, to find a place in the University's orchestra. What was surprising was the fact that she ousted all the other skilled players there in being the principal pianist. This both shocked and frightened Ruby, as musicians were a temperamental lot, and being thrust to the forefront of such a group would be cause for many negative reactions from the other pianists.

Though, after hearing her play, not many people had it in them to complain. Ruby had chosen one of Weiss Schnee's earlier pieces for the orchestra interview, after all. And if she knew any pieces well, it was Weiss'.

So there Ruby Rose was, the youngest principal pianist for the Vale University Orchestra in decades. Her permanent place in the orchestra was all but assured, as she performed exceptionally at each practice, not matter what kind of piece the maestro would choose. Though, the Weiss Schnee compilations were by far her favorite.

Her classes were challenging, but she was managing with help from tutors to get her caught up and cram school in the evenings. She had skipped an entire year of high school after all, and it was difficult at first to get her assignments done. But, after the initial adjustment period, she finally found a balance between her studies and piano.

She was happy, if not extremely busy at times, with her situation, and wasn't expecting anything big to fall into her lap anytime soon. Unfortunately, or fortunately as others would say, it is when you least expect things to happen that they do.

0 - 0 - 0

It was seven months into the term when it happened.

Ruby's classes had finished for the day, and the orchestra had been called together for a special announcement from the music director.

Sighing at the message on her phone, Ruby gathered her things from her desk all the same. It was not as though she did not _want_ to attend the announcement, but she had already made mental plans to get a head start on a music history paper they were assigned earlier that day. However, after giving it some though, playing a bit of piano before returning to her apartment would be a good way to end the day.

She exited her classroom, waving to a couple of her classmates as they passed, and made her way to the First Music Room. As Vale University of the Arts was primarily a music school, there were many different music rooms. But the First Music Room was the largest – and was the dedicated room for the Vale University Orchestra to practice in.

She reached the music room in due time, as her final class of the day was at the other end of the school, and opened the door, stepping inside.

And then promptly halted in her tracks.

Standing there, dressed in white stockings, a white skirt, and white pea coat, her snowy-white hair tied into an elegant ponytail adorned with a sparkling white tiara, was the one and only Weiss Schnee.

Ruby gaped, her mouth popping open in shock as Weiss Schnee – _fucking Weiss Schnee –_ was standing there, simply chatting with her music director. As if there was nothing weird about a famous singer talking with her teacher!

She must have been standing in the doorway a long time because eventually, a smattering of giggles and laughter brought her attention back from wherever it had gone, and even the fact that the majority of the orchestra, including Weiss and her teacher, were watching Ruby imitate a doorstop didn't help to keep Ruby from making a fool of herself.

"Ah. Here she is," her music director said, fighting a grin that all too obvious on his lips. "This is our new primary pianist, Miss Ruby Rose."

The introduction was all she needed to kick her into action, and Ruby lurched forward fully into the room, bowing at the waist, shouting "N-nice to meet you!"

Another chorus of laughter echoed around the room as Ruby realized she had yelled out her greeting, and quite loudly at that. Not only that, but she was bowing to the famous singer.

Really, who _bowed_ anymore? No one, that's who.

Blushing furiously, Ruby righted herself and straightened her hoodie, trying her best not to look at anyone in the room, least of all the girl she had idolized most of her life. She instead chanced a glance at the director, who was standing beside Weiss, chuckling politely.

"Miss Schnee is something of an acquaintance of mine, Ruby," the man explained as he gestured for the rest of the group to quiet down. "She's gracious enough to visit once a year to participate in a small charitable concert. The one we've been practicing for, remember?"

Suddenly, it all made sense to Ruby. They had been practicing one of Weiss' more famous pieces, along with several lesser known ones, for weeks. Ruby had thought nothing of it, simply attributing it to her teacher's preference – as well as her own – to Weiss Schnee. Now, with the famous idol herself standing just a few feet away, staring down at her with an unreadable expression, it made total sense.

It did not make the fact that woman herself was here, right now, any easier to swallow.

"O-oh… ah, yeah," Ruby swallowed, forcing a laugh out as she shuffled around on her feet, unsure of what to do or say. Her teacher seemed to take pity on her, as he half-turned towards the white-haired singer, and the rest of the class in the process.

"Okay everyone, you know the drill. Take your seats and prepare for _Neige en Montagne._ Weiss? Please make yourself at home."

Ruby watched at Weiss nodded solemnly and moved to a chair in a corner of the room, setting herself down. As soon as her body made contact with the chair she sat up, her back straight. She lay her hands on her thighs, and swept her gaze around the room, seemingly taking in each of the players; from the principals, their assistants, and the assorted players in each of their sections. Finally, her gaze landed on Ruby, who still had not moved from her spot near the entrance to the room, and her eyes narrowed slightly.

It was then Ruby realized that she had been staring.

"Ruby?" the director said, jostling the girl's attention away from the perfect creature in the chair and back to him. "You can take your place now."

Another round of laughter erupted from the group as Ruby ducked her head, attempting to hide her blush, and scrambled over to her piano. She sat down as the laughter slowly trickled away, but her blush remained strong. She knew the others did not mean anything malicious by laughing at her, they had been fairly friendly and supportive since she had started, but that thought didn't help the humiliation she was feeling at the moment.

Settling herself down at her piano, she took a long, steady breath and released it. Being at a piano always made her feel better, and even in this situation it helped somewhat. It was familiar, after all. The seat beneath her, the keys under her fingers, and the smell of polished wood of the baby grand. It wasn't a full sized grand, but it was the best she had right now. Her own piano in her apartment was good for a small upright piano, and served its purpose. But it wasn't quite the same as the sound she got from a grand.

Already feeling better, Ruby released a breath and looked up, chancing another glance at Weiss in the corner. To her shock, the older girl was watching her, her bright blue eyes unblinking. Ruby froze under Weiss' focused gaze, unsure of whether she should blink herself, look away, or even turn to see if the person Weiss was _actually_ looking at was sneaking up behind her. But she could not; all she could do was return Weiss' stare, trying to match its intensity but clearly failing. Ruby had never been very good at staring contests.

She lost to her dog, Zwei, all the time.

Ruby averted her eyes, a fresh blush warming her cheeks as she focused on the piano keys. They were familiar. She could take comfort in them, and could get through this without spazzing out. Maybe. Probably.

It was a work in progress.

Taking another calming breath, Ruby tore her eyes away from her idol barely three meters away from her, and focused on the director, who had just taken his customary place on his podium.

"Alright guys and gals," he said, raising his hands. Ruby lifted her own, her fingers poised in a practiced position for the beginning of the piece. "As always, if you screw up, it's on you."

Rolling her eyes at the man's quirky humor, Ruby grinned and, determined to do right by the song – at least in the composer's presence – started the piece with a flourish.

Ruby Rose had always had a talent for piano. Ever since picking it up as a girl, one would think her small size would make it more difficult to reach the end keys, or for her feet to reach the pedals. At first, it had been. Ruby was a smallish girl, there was no denying it. But, not to be deterred from her goal, Ruby learned little tricks to help her become better to accommodate her size. She would learn to work around certain songs with difficult notes by changing then ever-so-slightly, so that she could reach the highest and lowest keys with ease. She would also wear shoes that make her just the barest inch longer – just enough to properly reach the pedals. It was never big changes, but they were enough to compensate for her small stature.

Oh. And she drank milk. Lots and lots of milk.

The song progressed well enough. Ruby had practiced along with the others so many times she could practically play it with her eyes closed, and she was confident she did it justice. When the song finally finished, the girl slid her eyes towards Weiss to see her reaction.

The girl's face was a study in neutrality. Not quite pleased, but clearly not affronted by their interpretation of her song, Weiss simply nodded her head and stood from her chair gracefully, her eyes shifting towards Ruby in the barest of glances, and then turned to regard the Director.

"Ably performed, Steven. I was particularly impressed with your wind ensemble," she said, her lips finally curling into a soft smile.

"Thank you, Weiss." The dipped his head in recognition and sent a grin towards the mentioned group, who had started murmuring softly amongst themselves. "Would you like to hear any others before the rehearsal tomorrow?"

Weiss' eyes narrowed in thought, and as quickly as one could blink her gaze cut towards Ruby, who jumped at the sudden attention.

"You, what was your name?" she snapped, her tone brooking no hesitation.

"U-uh… Rose! Ruby – er… Ruby Rose. Ma'am. Um… Miss Schnee," Ruby stammered, making to stand from her bench, but only serving to knock her thighs on the bottom of the piano. She hissed audibly, but still managed a pained grimace as a smile after another smattering of chuckles drifted through the room.

"Ruby Rose," Weiss repeated, nodded slightly. "Can you play _Le Duo De Roses_?"

Ruby blinked, thinking back to the particular piece the girl referred to. It was, quite honestly, not a very commonly played composition of Weiss'. It was made a few years back when the girl had been going through a 'duet phase', as opposed to her more recent orchestral pieces. Ruby had picked up the score – naturally – and had engraved the song into her heart as soon as she could. As such, she could play it, and play it well enough, she supposed, to match even the most die-hard Weiss Schnee fan.

But could she please the singer herself? Ruby had no idea.

"Yes," Ruby finally said, swallowing. "I know it."

"Play it," Weiss commanded, walking over towards Ruby and stopping at the other end of the piano, letting her hand rest on the polished black-stained wood. Ruby's attention flicked to the girls fingers – her perfectly manicured nails and _fucking hell_ they looked delicious – and then swallowed again, turning her gaze to the director, who was watching, bemused.

"Sir?" Ruby asked, clearly fishing for permission to adhere to the idol's request.

The man nodded, leaning on his podium. "Go ahead, Ruby."

Permission granted, Ruby settled herself back down on her bench and lifted her hands, her mind racing as she brought up the piece _Le Duo De Roses_ in her mind. Starting slow in a piano-centric intro, the song quickly picked up the pace when the vocals entered, and never really let up as both the piano and the singer matched each other for the entire five minutes of the song's runtime.

It should have been a moving romantic piece – Ruby could recognize it as such. But with her heart hammering in her chest and her fingers tingling with nervousness as she flexed her knuckles, she could only feel the weight of Weiss' stare on her as she tried to stem her rapidly dwindling nerves.

"Ready." Her voice barely a whisper.

With a nod from her idol, Ruby sucked in a shaky breath and shut her eyes, forcing herself to focus on the music – the keys and the pedals – rather than the girl herself. It helped somewhat, and then she pressed her fingers to the first key.

The familiar hum of the piano did its work as Ruby played the introduction, and Ruby found herself thinking back to a younger girl, barely thirteen years old, first learning this song alongside her poster of Weiss Schnee on her wall. Back then there was no pressure, and no worry if she messed up. It was nice, relaxing, and Ruby found comfort in the memory.

As the intro ended to make way for Weiss' vocals, Ruby finally fell into the familiar rhythm of her playing, and she could almost imagine the other's voice – pitch perfect and wonderful, as always – rise up from the depths of her soul to match her note for note.

Ruby opened her eyes, expecting her to be – disappointing though it might have been – back in her room, playing her upright along with her old Weiss Schnee recordings. She hadn't done so for a long time, but sometimes nostalgia was a powerful thing, and more than once the pianist had been tempted to do so.

But she was not alone in her room, listening to Weiss' recordings. She was barely three feet away from the young woman herself, playing along with her as she had wanted to in her dreams since that day she first saw her on stage. This, whether or not she had planned on it, or whether or not they were actually playing in front of a large audience together, was what she had wanted most of her life.

She may as well enjoy it.

The last vestiges of her nervousness draining away in the face of her revelation, Ruby's lips curled up into a wide grin, and she leaned over the piano, putting all of her energy into her playing. She wound her fingers around the keys like they were a part of her, and she moved her hands to and fro, hammering her fingers with precision and care. She matched Weiss' vocals perfectly, as she always had imagined, and flicked her eyes up to watch the singer just to get a taste of the girl's reaction to her playing.

If anything, the older girl's suddenly intense gaze on Ruby almost made her skip a whole measure. It was only her familiarity with the piece that kept up with Weiss' singing, and Ruby returned the girl's stare with a slightly raised eyebrow.

 _What? What's the problem?_

Then, suddenly, Weiss' pitch changed. She lowered her voice a whole octave, and Ruby scrambled to shift her position on the piano to keep up with the new tone. It was a close thing, and Ruby barely was able to slide her fingers along the keys to continue the song, but she made it just in time, and breathed a sigh of relief as she fell in step with the girl's singing.

Ruby flicked her eyes up to Weiss again, and frowned as she watched the intense look in the white-haired idol's eyes turn icy. The cool look in her eyes only lingered for a moment, however, before it melted away into determination.

Before Ruby could even get used to the new pitch and tempo of the song – one that she hadn't even known could be used with _Le Duo De Roses_ before now – Weiss upped the ante by yet again changing her tone. This time, she rose a full two ranges so that her previous contralto warble was replaced by a sharp coloratura soprano. The change was so sudden and alarming that Ruby actually stumbled over her keys for the barest of beats, but gritted her teeth in effort to keep up.

Her fingers blurring, Ruby shifted herself on her seat to accommodate for the higher range of Weiss' new tone, and sent a scowl in the older girl's direction once she settled into the new rhythm. Her glare was matched with the idol's inexplicably fierce gaze, and Ruby snarled inwardly, determined not to lose to this girl.

Suddenly, with the force of a lightning bolt, it hit her.

This was a test – a _challenge_. Weiss Schnee was setting this up as a measure of Ruby's skills as a pianist, and unless she missed her guess from Weiss sudden and drastic shifts in her singing to catch Ruby off guard, she was doing pretty damn well in that regard.

The thought of her measuring up to the singer bringing a smile unbidden to her lips, Ruby continued playing, her fingers flying in effort to impress the girl. Every time Weiss shifted her tone, or changed the pitch or tempo of the piece, Ruby was right there alongside her, matching her as she always wanted to, her toothy grin all too wide and carefree. Her feet worked the pedals and keys with intent, and she almost laughed aloud at the frustrated glare the idol would send her way whenever she successfully met her challenge, even going so far as to send a few tweaks to the song her way, causing the white-haired singer herself to stumble, racing to catch up to the pianist's musical game.

Finally, after five minutes that had seemed like hours to Ruby, the song ended and she finished the piece with a flourish after Weiss sang her final note, letting her voice linger in the room as all noise died out. Ruby was panting slightly, her fingers trembling and her back itching with sweat. But her grin was wide – almost painfully so – and she could not help the laugh that threatened to bubble up from her chest at what had just happened.

Ruby had done it. She had actually done what she had dreamt about doing ever since she was a child. And it had been fantastic. Better than that, Ruby never felt so alive, so energetic, and so fulfilled.

Shooting to her feet, her smile so wide it was threatening to split her face in half, she turned to regard her idol—

And then promptly froze, her smile disappearing as though slapped right off her face.

The fierce glare Weiss Schnee sent her way was anything but pleased, or friendly. Her blue eyes narrowed to slits as Ruby blinked, suddenly feeling very anxious under the older girl's icy expression.

Finally, with what seemed to be a supreme amount of effort, the singer collected herself. She shut her eyes and drew a deep breath through her nose, released it, and when she opened them again, her neutral expression was back.

Turning to the director, she cleared her throat. "I am impressed, Steven."

The man shrugged nonchalantly, his eyes twinkling. "Would you like to participate in dress rehearsal on Friday?"

Nodding, Weiss stepped away from the piano, brushing as her skirt with her hand. "That sounds acceptable. It would be good to get a feel for how I work with the entire orchestra."

"Good. And… what we talked about?"

Weiss' stare cut to Ruby for the barest of moments, and her lip seemed to curl. Ruby shuffled her feet, looking down and tracing her fingers along the keys of her piano nervously. When Weiss spoke again, Ruby chanced a glance back up to see her profile regarding the director.

"Again. I am impressed," the girl said. "You didn't lie."

Shrugging again, he simply rolled his eyes. "I never once lied to you, Weiss."

"Yes, well," Weiss muttered, trailing off as she turned towards the rest of the orchestra. "Thank you for your hard work. I look forward to playing with each and every one of you," she said clearly, sliding her foot forward and dipped in a perfect curtsy.

Despite the strange and slightly disappointing looks the singer sent her way, Ruby swooned a little as the girl bobbed her head gracefully, and then righted herself.

"I will see you all tomorrow for practice. I am confident that we will make this fundraiser a success."

Her words, spoken with a beatific lilt that was unique to Weiss Schnee, were taken to heart as everyone clapped, some of the boys whistling as Weiss sent a polite smile back in response. Then, as though it was scripted, or at least given the barest of thoughts, she snapped her gaze towards Ruby, who froze like a faun under the stare the singer sent her way.

Ruby knew the look. She had grown up being the recipient of such a look most of her life. With such skill at playing the piano, and a one-track mind with her practicing, it was all-too easy to be on the receiving end of that look from the time she first joined the music ensemble in Signal Middle School.

Oh yes. She knew it very well.

It was jealousy. Weiss was glaring at Ruby in what she knew to be jealously; jealousy and resentment. So caught up with her own jubilation in having her dream become a reality, Ruby had unintentionally one-upped Weiss Schnee, idol and superstar, at her own song.

To a musician – much more so to a singer of Weiss' caliber – that may as well have been a blow to the stomach.

 _Oh…Fuck me…_

Ruby was barely able to suppress the horrified moan that leaked from her lips as she witnessed Weiss turn to leave, her ponytail whipping to and fro, and curling as she rounded the door, finally disappearing from view.

0 – 0 – 0

 ** _End of Part One_**

A/N: See you all on the next chapter!

 _***Will work for glomps***_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is for entertainment purposes only.

0 – 0 – 0

 **Le Duo de Roses**

 _Part Two_

0 – 0 – 0

Ruby Rose had royally messed up - she could recognize that now.

For all intents and purposes, things were as they should have been. The Vale University Orchestra's rehearsals went off without a hitch; more so due to Weiss Schnee's presence and influence, her singing and critical ear to how her pieces were best approached and played. In the three days since she joined their rehearsals, everyone improved more rapidly than they had in three weeks with her guidance, and the musical director's typical flair for interpreting Weiss' compositions.

Even Ruby, for all of her experience in playing songs created by Weiss ever since her own childhood, could say she learned a thing or two from the famous singer. If one were to look at things outwardly, or rather, superficially, then this week should have been the best time of Ruby's life. She had the opportunity she had wanted ever since picking up the piano; to play along Weiss Schnee, to learn from her and just _stare_ at her during the short breaks they took between sets.

It was everything Ruby had ever wanted, really.

But ever since that first day the singer came to the First Music Room and demanded that the pianist play Le Duo De Roses with her, and Ruby –completely by accident– overshadowed the idol at her own game, things had taken a turn for the worst.

Oh, sure, Weiss would talk with Ruby – if by talk, one meant scold the girl for her lackluster playing and demand she replay certain measures over and over again, until the white-haired girl was appeased. And yes, she would look at Ruby, by snarling at her when she hit a particularly note too harshly, and glaring her way whenever a piano solo was going to start in the song they were playing. And, granted, she seemed to pay closer attention to her than the other principals in the orchestra, if for no other reason than to better pick out the flaws in her playing each and every time they popped up, seldom though they were.

Ruby had to admit that Weiss Schnee really knew how to bring a girl down. If Ruby hadn't idolized the girl or yes, she would admit, hadn't the teeniest, tiniest crush on her, then she would have taken her vitriol and harsh words much more to heart than she did.

But, ever the optimist, Ruby was determined to take the singer's words and make herself better. Not to upstage the young woman... Ruby wouldn't make that mistake again, but to become a pianist that would make Weiss happy to play alongside, even for this short time.

But damn… keeping optimistic in the face of such negativity was a challenge, even for the ever-smiling and adorably awkward – Yang's words, not Ruby's – pianist Ruby Rose.

The negativity Weiss poured down on Ruby seemed to bleed into the outside world, as the dark rainclouds that rumbled into the city towards the end of the week seemed to prove. Ruby never really liked rainy days, ever since she was young. As a child, such weather usually meant that she was stuck inside instead of allowed to go out and play with her friends. As she got older and spent more time with the piano, she hadn't felt the need or desire – or had the friends – to play outside with as much as before… but the feeling of not liking poor weather stuck with her.

By the time Friday's dress rehearsal rolled around, Ruby was uncharacteristically depressed, and it showed. After her lessons ended and her classmates bid her a sympathetic farewell along with heartfelt wishes for the concert the next day, Ruby shambled towards the First Music Room to change into her formal wear and prepare for the final rehearsal.

A few of the other girls mainly from the wind and string ensemble were milling around the small dressing room when Ruby arrived, and sent a welcoming smile her way, which she returned. She may have been slightly more depressed than usual, but she wasn't going to show it to her fellow musicians.

Taking a moment to retrieve her dress – dry cleaned and starched the previous day – from the hook she claimed earlier, Ruby rummaged around her bag for her shoes and grimaced slightly as she pulled the dark red heels from its depths.

She hated heels; she could never walk in them. They even made using the piano's pedals even more difficult than usual, considering her small size and the awkward angle from the two-and-a-half inch pumps. But, they were required for the principals. So she had to, as her musical director would say, "Woman up and wear them."

Classy. Thank you, Sir.

A quiet murmur drew Ruby's attention from her hated heels and up to, surprisingly, Weiss Schnee herself. The young woman had entered the dressing room while she was sulking, a small cosmetics bag in hand, clearly with the intention of applying makeup for the dress rehearsal. She nodded politely to the other girls in the room, taking a few moments to greet each and every member of the wind and string ensemble, and then frowned as her gaze fell on Ruby.

The young pianist quickly averted her eyes, instead concentrating on setting her shoes aside and pulling her dress free of its bag without wrinkling it. It was, Ruby could admit, a lovely dress. A dark red and black one piece, skirt ending to just above her knees, with the bodice a cute design of dark red velvet, leading up to a mesh see-through design above the bust, traveling up to her shoulders and down her arms. The whole thing was designed to be comfortable, as well as physically flattering, and despite not being one to particularly enjoy dressing up, Ruby did like the dress.

She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end when she heard the tell-tale _'click-clack'_ of Weiss' own heels approach, and fought the temptation to turn and just stare at the girl. She had been caught staring more than once already, and from the glares the singer shot back in return, it was clear she had not been amused.

"Ruby Rose."

Upon hearing her name, Ruby could not help jumping in surprise and whirled around to find Weiss bare inches away, her thin, perfectly sculpted face a mask in neutrality, and her ice-chip blue eyes regarding her just as much.

Swallowing, Ruby clutched her dress to her chest protectively. "Uh… y-yes, Miss Schnee?"

The idol's eyes narrowed. Her lips pursed, as though chewing on her words, deciding what to say. Ruby watched her, shifting on her sock-clad feet nervously. She chanced a glance around the room, and noticed the other girls watching the pair with surreptitious eyes.

Finally, Weiss breathed in through her nose, and released it. "I noticed that yesterday, your playing was off by a sixteenth measure. I am not sure if anyone else noticed, but I did."

Her mouth popping open, Ruby could do nothing else but nod. "I… um… okay."

"You have been progressively getting lazier in your playing as the week progresses," Weiss continued, her tone clipped and her lips set in a tight frown. "Tonight is the dress rehearsal, and tomorrow is the concert. You cannot afford to be slacking anymore."

Stomach plummeting, Ruby stared down at her feet, her eyes burning. She knew the older girl was right. She had been getting worse and worse as the week went on. She hadn't been slacking – not really – and in some ways, Ruby even thought she had been improving. But with Weiss' constant scolding, her ever-present glares, and her almost commonplace nitpicking of Ruby's playing, it had been tremendously difficult to keep up her usual playing quality.

And, perhaps the most obvious reason why Ruby hadn't been going all out, was that she had no intention of one upping Weiss Schnee again.

Not that she would actually tell the other girl that she was the problem, though. She had more sense than that.

So instead, Ruby meekly nodded. "I understand. I will try harder, Miss Schnee."

Weiss eyed Ruby for a long moment, her lips thinning ever so slightly. She stared for so long that the pianist actually flicked her eyes up and met the other's bright blue gaze for a moment, unsure of what else she could possibly say to placate the girl. Finally, Ruby forced herself to smile – though, it may have actually come out as a pained grimace. That seemed to settle the matter, as the singer finally nodded, stepping away from Ruby's space.

"Very well, then. See that you do."

And with that, Weiss retreated from the conversation, obviously intent on claiming her own mirror to apply her makeup with.

Ruby watched the girl silently tackle her task with purpose, masterfully swiping at her cheeks and around her eyes with the necessary tools and cosmetics, as if she did so every single day. She likely did, Ruby surmised. It looked to be a boring task, but nevertheless, Ruby stood transfixed at Weiss finished her face and, eyeing herself critically in the mirror, she finally nodded, satisfied.

Suddenly turning on her heel, the singer dipped her head to the remaining girls in the room. "I shall look forward to playing with each and every one of you. Please, let's make this event a success."

Smiling tightly to the murmured responses garnered from around the room, Weiss sent one final significant look towards Ruby, and then left the dressing room without so much as a backwards glance.

0 – 0 – 0

It was absolutely pouring rain by the time Ruby stepped out of the main gate to Vale University. The sky was dark, wet, and miserable; and seeing as Ruby somehow managed to forget her umbrella that day, she was sure to end up the same way in moments.

The young pianist growled to herself, muttering under her breath as she flipped up her hoodie and glared at the sky. "Fuck you, rain," she finally said aloud, and then sighed.

Well, that figured. The whole week had sucked, and the dress rehearsal had not been much better. Ruby did not really know what Weiss had planned when she had taken the time to have her little 'advice giving' session with Ruby in the dressing room, but it certainly had not served to improve her playing as much as she clearly expected it to.

Ruby played serviceably, but from Weiss' venomous glare directed at her seemingly the entire time, it was not nearly good enough.

It was frustrating, it was disappointing, and Ruby couldn't remember a time when she had been do angry with herself. She knew she was doing something wrong – maybe misunderstanding something, or simply not being good enough to meet the famous singer's expectations – but she didn't know how to go about fixing it.

Walking out into the rain, Ruby groaned as she immediately stepped into a large puddle and her sneakers splashed uncomfortably, soaking the ends of her jeans. It was cold, and sent shivers up Ruby's spine, but whatever, she could not really bring herself to care at this point.

So intent on just getting away from school until the next day and going home – maybe warming up some hot milk and taking a long, scalding shower – that Ruby almost missed the figure standing to the side of the walkway, her white pea coat and skirt matching her equally snow-white hair. Ruby stopped, blinked, and whirled around to see that her eyes had not actually deceived her. Weiss Schnee was standing there, not three feet from her.

And she had an umbrella.

She blanched as Weiss looked up from her phone, her usual flat stare looking a bit eerie in the soft glow from the device, and then straightened as best she could.

"Uh… h-hi, Weiss-" She grimaced slightly and corrected herself, "I mean... Miss Schnee."

The young woman blinked. "Ruby Rose," she said simply. She didn't say anything further, but continued to stare at the young pianist, standing there with her dark hair plastered across her face looking more and more like a drowned rat.

Finally, clearing her throat, Ruby tried to start up a conversation. "What, uh, what are you doing?"

"Waiting," Weiss replied, her gaze unwavering in its diligence.

"Oh. For who?" Ruby pressed, curious as to who the singer would want to be waiting for in the pouring rain.

"I was waiting for you," the girl said, her eyes narrowing slightly. "You took a while to leave the music room."

Startled at the girl's admission, Ruby blinked rapidly, blurting out, "You were waiting for me? Why?"

Why indeed? Aside from their little talk in the dressing room earlier in the afternoon, Weiss had not actively sought out Ruby all week for anything, instead making all of their interactions consist of scolding, angry glares, and disappointed shakes of the head. And as much as Ruby would admit she admired the older girl, she was not quite feeling up to being belittled further than night.

Tomorrow before the concert? Fine. She could always use a good dose of humility to bring her down again. But tonight? She just wanted to chug a glass of hot milk and crawl into bed.

"I noticed that you were still not on par with your usual skill tonight," Weiss said, clearly not heeding Ruby's silent plea for the woman to just lay off. "Even after you and I had words."

"I know," Ruby muttered, her arms lifting to wrap around her torso in effort to keep warm. "I'm Sorry."

"Do not be sorry," Weiss said simply. "I know you are capable of more. You are an incredible pianist, as you have shown me. I simply want you to be at your best."

Despite herself, Ruby looked up, her eyebrows lifting in confusion. "Huh?"

If anything, Weiss' stare seemed to get more frustrated. "On Monday, when I was first introduced to you by Steven." At Ruby's blank look, Weiss sighed heavily, her fingers curling around her umbrella. "When I requested that you play Le Duo De Roses; you preformed that superbly, better than I had ever witnessed another pianist attempt before. Even so young, you are truly skilled."

Even in her shocked and confused state, Ruby could recognize a compliment when she heard one. "Oh… um, thank you."

Nodding, Weiss' face seemed to tighten. "But since then, you have steadily been getting more and more lax; not improving along with the others. As I told you, you are more than capable. Perhaps even more so than anyone else in the orchestra. So, why?"

Shrugging, Ruby mumbled something to the degree of, "I dunno…"

Weiss regarded Ruby thoughtfully for a few moments. The young pianist shifted on her feet, her wet shoes squishing uncomfortably on the pavement, but she paid it no heed. Her pants now stuck to her legs like a second skin, and she could already feel herself starting to chafe, but again, she stood there silently, as if waiting for the older girl's judgment.

When it finally did come, it was not quite what Ruby expected.

"Can you do it again?"

Blinking, Ruby actually leaned forward slightly. "Come again?"

Weiss huffed slightly, her lips pursed. "I asked if you can do it again."

"Do what again?"

"Le Duo De Roses," Weiss explained, her left eye twitching in what was likely irritation. Ruby quickly learned that the singer disliked having to constantly explain herself, and this likely counted as such.

"Can I play the song?" Ruby repeated. "Well, yes."

Shaking her head, Weiss set her jaw and stared at the younger girl. "No. I mean can you do what you did that first day? When you met and exceeded my challenge. When you surpassed my expectations and actually managed to turn it back on me." She leaned forward herself, her face inches away from Ruby's. "Can you do that again?"

Her lips parting, Ruby sucked in a silent breath as she realized that, yes, she had not been mistaken when she took the singer's duet as a test, a challenge. She had wondered, especially with the older girl's prickly attitude and how she treated Ruby, that she had unknowingly flaunted her skills in the singer's face, and had therefore made her angry, even so much as to turn every interaction they had into the other scolding her and telling her how many mistakes she had made.

But, in actuality, in meeting Weiss' challenge, Ruby had proven herself good enough to earn the singer's respect. Not only that, but in doing so, she had even managed to stay one step ahead of her, even for a moment, and challenge Weiss as well. In the older girl's eyes, that must have meant much more than Ruby first realized.

And then, suddenly, like the final piece of a difficult puzzle sliding into place, it all seemed to make sense to Ruby.

All the scolding, the fierce glares and 'constructive criticism' sent her way, pointing out her mistakes – even the smallest, most unnoticeable ones – in front of everyone, and the disappointed glances whenever Ruby missed a note, or spent too long on a measure. It was all because Weiss knew Ruby as capable. She had seen as much, and issued her challenge to make sure of it. And as such, Weiss had deemed Ruby worthy of her assistance, odd though her interpretation of 'assistance' was.

It was as if Ruby had finally finished reading a particularly difficult book, or passed test she had barely remembered to study for, this revelation, and she couldn't help the sense of accomplishment that welled up in her chest with the knowledge that Weiss did not actually hate her. She had been trying to help her… in her own way.

"I can do it. I can play it like before," Ruby finally said, willing her voice to sound confident and assured, even as she began to shiver from the cold rain.

"Show me," Weiss replied.

Blinking, Ruby balked. "When? Now?"

"Right now."

Shifting her gaze back towards the school, Ruby chewed her lip. "Um… the Music Room is closed so… I don't think we can use their piano."

Nodding, Weiss pursed her lips in thought. Ruby also tried to recall any pianos she knew of that were free to play. She never really went anywhere besides her parent's home, her school, the store and her home…

"Well… my apartment has a piano," Ruby finally said, her hand cupping her chin. "It's a small upright, but it's in really good condition. I use it to practice all the time. We could go there and play."

She looked up and blinked, caught off guard by Weiss' suddenly shocked look. It was so odd on her usually stoic face – with her blue eyes wide and her pale lips parted – that Ruby actually stepped back, her arms waving frantically in front of her as if to ward off embarrassment.

"I-I mean, not that I want you to come to my apartment. Well, I mean, I do. But only to play with me! Uh… the piano, I mean!" She whimpered audibly, but couldn't stop talking now, her words too fast and furious, and Weiss was just fucking _staring_ at her. "I mean you and I can play on the piano. Well, _I_ can play and you can sing. Like-like, um, you always do. I just want to show you I can play like you want. I won't… um… do anything weird… or anything." She forced a laugh. "I swear I don't normally do this. Invite random girls over to my apartment, I mean. Not to say that _you_ are random or anything. I mean.. you're so..."

Ruby then exhaled, the steam running out. She deflated, "I'm sorry. Shutting up now."

Each raindrop on Ruby's now sodden hoodie was torturous; an eternity waited. Ruby watched, another breath held as Weiss seemed to think, her fingers worked at the umbrella in her hand and her lip sliding between her teeth to be chewed in a way Ruby found incredibly distracting until she finally straightened, her face relaxing into what Ruby only assumed was a small smile.

"Very well," she said, holding out her umbrella to block the Ruby from further rain. "Lead the way."

0 – 0 – 0

 **End of Part Two**

A/N: And good times will be had by all.

 _***Will work for glomps***_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is for entertainment purposes only.

A/N: And here we have part three!

Enjoy Ruby's awkwardness.

0 – 0 – 0

 **Le Duo de Roses**

 _Part Three_

0 – 0 – 0

The walk from Ruby's university and her apartment was only four blocks. On her best days, Ruby would take the distance as a run, stopping by the local convenience store for a snack and still make it home under ten minutes, bounding up the stairs to the third floor of her building two steps at a time.

This time, however, that same walk with Weiss Schnee matching her pace alongside her, with the rain pelting their umbrella like the insistent finger-taps of a bored child at the dinner table, the normally short walk seemed to take hours.

It also did not help matters that to stay even relatively under the other girl's umbrella, Ruby had to walk so close to her that their shoulders occasionally bumped, letting the young pianist know – with absolute certainty – that Weiss Schnee had actually agreed with her proposal to go to her apartment in order to finish their challenge of playing Le Duo de Roses together.

Weiss Schnee, famous idol and singing superstar, her hero and celebrity crush, was actually going to her apartment. Just the two of them, alone, in her small, one bedroom-slash-one bath apartment. At night.

Did she mention, alone?

 _Shit..._ Did Ruby leave her underwear out in the open?

Moaning silently in preparation for what was quite possibly going to be the biggest mistake of her life, Ruby chanced a glance towards the girl walking next to her.

Unsurprisingly, Weiss seemed her normal, taciturn self. Her face was set in a neutral expression, and her eyes occasionally flicked around to catch a car driving past, or to read a sign from a shop they passed. She remained quiet, though, only breaking their silence once to ask what one small, darkened and nameless shop was. When Ruby muttered she didn't know, it had closed down a while ago and never re-opened, the woman nodded, seeming to accept that.

Eventually, the time made even more uncomfortable due to the waterlogged state of Ruby's clothes during her little tryst in the rain, they made it to Ruby's building.

"It's on the third floor," she said, her teeth chattering. Weiss nodded and the two of them took the stairs silently, not stopping until they reached Ruby's door. She fished inside her jeans' pocket, the dampness of the clothes making it hard to do anything at all, much less pull out a single key, and then grinned shakily at the singer when she produced it.

She opened the door without further ado, and blinked as Weiss took the initiative and walked inside before her. Ruby scrambled in after the other girl, flicking on the ceiling light.

Her apartment, small though it was, was fairly comfortable. Or, at least, Ruby always thought so. The main room could pass for a living room and a dining room all at once, with a small table for eating, her small couch, coffee table and television, and a few boxes filled with assorted knickknacks Ruby never got around to unpacking. The kitchen was open to the room from a small half-counter, and was just large enough to cook a meal for one or two people. Nothing impressive, but perfect for Ruby.

Who barely knew how to cook anything besides cookies, truth be told.

The well-sized, upright piano in the corner for the room facing the window,was perhaps the most eye-catching thing there, and made it obvious what the occupant spent most of their time with.

"You, um, want me to take your coat? Or something?" Ruby said, for lack of something intelligent to say. She had a coat rack – well, it had come with the apartment when she leased it – but never had a chance to use it.

Weiss nodded. "Please," she said, but first walked the short distance to the kitchen and carefully laid her wet umbrella on the tile. Once that was done, she unbuttoned her white coat, slipped it off her shoulders, and held it out for Ruby to take.

So distracted was she by the simple action of Weiss taking off her jacket – revealing a loose-fitting white blouse, and what looked to be a black undershirt peeking out through the unbuttoned top – that Ruby almost forgot that she had offered to take the article from the girl to hang up. Swallowing, Ruby retrieved the coat and dutifully placed it on its peg by the door.

"Would you like some… tea?" she managed to ask, her voice sounding more than a little strained.

Weiss blinked, tilting her head slightly as she regarded the younger girl. "Don't you think you should change clothes first?" she asked, her tone taking a dry inflection. "We don't want you getting sick before the concert tomorrow."

Ruby started, as if now remembering that she was, in fact, dripping puddles on her living room carpet.

"Shit!" she swore softly, causing Weiss to arch a pale eyebrow. "Sorry – I forgot. Here, let me start the kettle, then I'll change. Can I get you anything?"

"Besides tea, and you in dry clothes? No. Go quickly."

Scrambling, Ruby poured water into her electric water heater, started it, and with an apologetic smile to the singer, disappeared into her bedroom, almost slamming the door behind her.

Ruby leaned against the other side of her bedroom door, her heart pounding in her chest. She was cold, uncomfortably wet and needed to change; that much was true. But the fact that Weiss Schnee – the girl that Ruby had idolized ever since she was little, even crushed on for as long as Ruby could remember – was waiting in the next room, made the idea of taking off her clothes, even to change into something dry, and even if she was alone in her own room, shamefully embarrassing.

But, knowing that if she delayed any longer she ran the risk of getting sick – or, ever more frightening, earning the ire of Weiss herself – she forced herself to stifle her embarrassment and just change.

Swallowing heavily, Ruby pushed away from the door. Her eyes darting towards the living room with the weird idea of icy blue eyes peeking up from underneath the door, and knowing it to be very well insane, proceeded to peel off her sodden sweater, t-shirt and jeans. Tossing them in the general direction of her bathroom, Ruby then hopped out of her panties, almost tripping over the corner of her bed in the process, and unsnapped her bra, throwing the smaller and lighter – but no less wet— articles to join her other soiled clothes.

Stark naked, the pianist shuffled over to her dresser, making sure to keep one eye towards the door, even knowing she was being overly paranoid. In the few days she had been acquainted with Weiss, the girl hadn't even shown the barest interest in Ruby as a girl, or even as a person, much less any sort of friend. The fact that Ruby had just recently discovered that Weiss had actually been intending to help Ruby improve with her piano playing was shocking enough to rethink her initial perception of Weiss Schnee, but it still did not help the fact that Weiss would be the last person Ruby would think of to want to peek at her gangly, awkward nakedness.

That humbling -and slightly depressing -thought aside, Ruby quickly shimmied into a fresh pullover and nicely-fitting sweatpants. Being at home, and decided to forgo wearing underwear, as she assumed after Weiss left she would just hop in the shower to conclude her day. She quickly snatched a small towel from the bathroom and rubbed furiously at her hair to dry it, and then physically blanched at the creature that stared back at her from the mirror.

What was normally a petite, though well-portioned girl with shoulder length dark hair and silver eyes, looked like a frizzy-haired, pale-skinned, wraith.

 _Holy… shit…_ had this week really taken such a toll on her?

Biting her lip, Ruby tried her best to furiously brush the ugliness out of her hair and wash her face enough to look somewhat more presentable for her guest, and once she was done – and more or less satisfied with that she saw of herself – exited her bedroom.

"Much better," Weiss nodded as Ruby walked from the door to the kitchen. "The 'drowning feline' look does not suit you."

Despite the churning in her stomach, Ruby laughed, "I thought so, too. Everyone seems to prefer 'lazy slob' Ruby."

At that, Weiss' lip curled, but her tone was light. "Only marginally so." As Ruby laughed again and began to prepare the tea, Weiss stood from her place on the couch and approached the kitchen counter. "You have a nice home."

Flicking her eyes to the other girl's sudden approach, Ruby shrugged. "It's simple. I like it."

"Simple is good sometimes," Weiss agreed solemnly, but didn't elaborate.

As Ruby poured the boiling water into matching mugs with teabags, she smiled, sliding one of the cups across the counter to her guest. "So, um," she said, wanting to talk about something – anything – to help the nervous ball of energy working its way into her belly. "What made you want to start singing?"

Weiss blinked, her mug an inch away from her mouth. She pursed her lips and blew gently, taking a tentative sip. The tea was still hot, and her slightly pained grimace made Ruby want to apologize for the temperature of the drink.

"I did not choose to start singing," Weiss finally muttered, lowering her steaming mug. "It was chosen for me."

"Oh," Ruby said softly. She lifted her own tea to take a sip, but changed her mind as the hot steam blanketed her face. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Weiss simply shrugged. "It has served me well, and it has given me something to do with my life. If I did not have singing, then I would not know what to do."

Ruby felt her eyebrows crease in thought. "But what about you're other interests? Your friends and family?"

Weiss blinked slowly. "I do not have friends. I have my singing, I have my family, and I have a few other interests. But I do not have friends."

Suddenly feeling as though she had ventured into a topic she shouldn't have brought up, Ruby pressed her lips together tightly and huddled over her tea. "Um."

"I started singing before I could even remember," Weiss continued, clearly having no idea of how suddenly uncomfortable Ruby was with this topic. "I had no friends, only tutors. I had no interests, save for singing and composing. As I grew older, I gained other interests and physical pursuits such as fencing, but everything always came back to singing. It is all I know."

Suddenly, her face seemed to tighten and close off, her eyes hardening. She looked away, towards Ruby's piano. "You may have noticed that I am… cold. Some people would go so far as to label me with the name 'Ice-Queen'."

Ruby nodded, remembering hearing the moniker in more than a few articles about the singer. The name was well-known, as it – more often than not – attributed to the girl's attitude towards the majority of people. Honestly, the politeness towards the members of Ruby's orchestra was perhaps the kindest she had ever heard of Weiss being towards people she did not know. Steven, her musical director, being an acquaintance of Weiss', was apparently exempt from the singer's normal coldness.

"The truth is that I simply don't know how to interact with people; let alone with people my own age. I can manage with groups of people," Weiss cut her gaze back towards Ruby for a moment. "The Vale University Orchestra being a prime example." She then slid her eyes back towards the corner of the room, eyeing the piano that stood propped up there. "But one-on-one, I do not know how to talk to people my own age. I simply don't have the experience, and end up more often than not reverting to my typical off-putting behavior."

Blinking, Ruby felt her lips open, only to close again. She wanted to speak, but did not know what to say. This, without a doubt, had to be the more she had ever heard Weiss speak, whether during an interview or otherwise, ever. Not only that, but unless Ruby missed her guess, what Weiss was talking about sounded suspiciously like some sort of roundabout apology for her earlier prickliness.

At least… she thought so, anyway.

"So…" Ruby murmured, finally finding her voice. "All of that earlier this week, with you yelling at me about missing my cues and going too fast or too slow, or not being good enough…"

Weiss' jaw clenched, and she nodded slowly. "I know you are good enough. As I have said, you have shown me that you are talented; immeasurably so. Better than most of the pianists I have met, and half their age. I wanted…" Weiss seemed to struggle with herself, but managed to fight down whatever it was that was making her words hard to get out. "I wanted to help you improve, because I knew you could handle it. I understand that I can come across as harsh, cold, and…" Surprisingly, her lips quirked up into a small smile, causing Ruby's stomach to lurch slightly. "Quite frankly, a bitch at times."

When Ruby giggled, Weiss nodded and breathed in deeply through her nose. She exhaled, and she looked back towards Ruby. "I want you to succeed. I know you can, and I want to help you."

"I want you," Ruby then blurted, her eyes widening in shock as Weiss' own eyebrows raised into her bangs. "I-I mean, I want you to. Help me, I mean." She lifted her mug, doing her best to hide her suddenly burning face behind it. "I want you to help me. Um, please help me."

Weiss blinked once, twice, a third time, and then she looked away, the barest hint of color ghosting across her usually pale cheeks. "W-well… if you insist," she muttered stiffly, her lips cutting a thin line across her face. "But only if you stop with this 'Miss Schnee' business. My name is Weiss. I would prefer it if you used it."

"Weiss," Ruby breathed out softly, her mug lowering just enough to peek a nervous smile over the top of it. "And you can just call me Ruby."

Cutting her eyes back towards the pianist, Weiss nodded slowly, her cheeks still the lightest shade of pink. "Very well… Ruby. In that case, let's finish our tea and proceed with the challenge. You still need to prove to me that you can play Le Duo de Roses to my standards."

Despite the fluttering in her stomach, and the fact that she would much rather forget about her tea, Ruby grinned widely. "No problem. Prepare to be blown away."

0 – 0 – 0

Once the tea was finished and the mugs washed and put away, Ruby found herself sitting at her piano, her fingers twitching slightly in anticipation. Weiss chose to stand, as she would be singing, and hovered around Ruby, her blue eyes turned down on the young pianist with determination.

"So, uh, how do you want to do this?" Ruby asked, shifting in her seat.

"The same as before," Weiss replied. "Simply play as you would, and I will join in at my cue."

Nodding, Ruby took a breath and swiveled her eyes across the top of the piano. She liked to keep her workspace relatively clean, but every now and again, whether she was caught up with work or just plain lazy, random articles would find their way into her space. A metronome, which she never used anymore, had a regular place atop her piano, simply because she thought it looked good there. A few loose sheets of music scattered across the top board, as well as her MP3 player and speakers.

Shaking her head to focus herself, Ruby exhaled and poised her fingers over the keys, setting her bare feet beside the pedals. Her own piano, as opposed to the ones at school she worked with, fit her own small stature well enough to play even barefoot.

Licking her lips, Ruby looked up and nodded again to the singer. "Okay. Ready."

"Play," Weiss then said, straightening into what Ruby could now recognize as the girl's typical singing posture.

Taking a final breath, Ruby jumped right into the piano introduction. She slid her fingers over the keys masterfully, remembered not only three days ago when she played this song for the girl. At the time, to combat her nervousness, she had closed her eyes and recalled a time when she was slightly younger, playing alongside Weiss Schnee's recorded voice, imagining that she was actually sitting beside the famous singer, as she had always wanted.

And now, upon opening her eyes as she felt the soft, mezzo soprano of Weiss' voice call out to the tune she played, Ruby felt her breath hitch in her throat.

She was not dreaming, she was not lost in her imagination, nor was she even playing for the Weiss Schnee poster in her room.

The girl herself stood beside her, her hand resting on the upper sill of her piano, her long, perfect fingers occasionally twitching as the singer took a breath, only to relax again as she crooned a new verse. Ruby found herself barely paying attention to the keys under her fingers, instead watching the white-haired girl sing beside her, so close that Ruby could reach out and touch her if she wanted. It was the closest she had ever been – ever even seen – to Weiss, and Ruby found her mouth drying out as she watched the girl's lips purse and open to form sounds, her throat constrict and relax to take breaths, and her chest rise and fall as she sang.

It was hypnotic. It was dreamlike. And Ruby found herself wishing it would never end.

Suddenly, as if flipping a switch, Weiss changed her voice. Her soft, soothing tone dropped to a lower octave and rose in tempo, her eyes flashing towards Ruby in challenge.

The pianist blinked, her attention jarred back to her playing even as her fingers moved on reflex. She shifted her position on the piano to better suit the girl's lower pitch. She worked to keep up with the new tempo, and grinned up at the white-haired singer once she found the rhythm.

Weiss' eyes narrowed noticeably, even as she sang, and Ruby could catch the barest hint of ice behind her gaze. Her grin turning smug, Ruby turned the challenge back on Weiss, her hands sliding up on the higher keys to play higher notes even as she shifted her position on her bench.

The slight hitch in Weiss' voice was all the reaction she got from the girl as she changed her tone to a high tessitura. She slowed down to match Ruby's ballad-like tempo, and the mildly amused look she sent towards the pianist earned a wink in response.

The pair continued on in the slow balled for a handful of measures, before Ruby looked up to see a suddenly determined, almost fervent look in the older girl's eyes. Ruby swallowed, her arms and legs tightening in preparation for what she knew would be the final test.

Weiss did not disappoint. Her unmoving hand still on the piano, Weiss straightened her back and sang, her voice constantly shifting between a high pitched coloratura soprano, a softer, more subtle alto, and even taking a few measures as her own normal mezzo. She changed her speed and tempo every few measures, trying to catch Ruby off guard.

But the pianist was right there each and every time, her grin wide and bright, her fingers and feet flying to work in time with the idol's song. Her chest heaved, her heart hammered in her chest, and her muscles were burning even as she played with purpose.

But she never missed a single note.

Finally, as Weiss' voice slowed and died down to a soft warble, Ruby played the final note, her finger trembling on the key as she held it. As her feet released the pedals and all sound in the room died out except for hers and Weiss' heavy breathing, Ruby shivered.

Never, in all of her life – even after the first time playing together with Weiss a few days ago – did she feel this way. She felt light, untouchable, and fulfilled, like she had won each and every award she had ever wanted or dreamed of. Her body hummed with energy even as she tingled with exertion. Her back, legs and underarms itched with sweat, and the even chill of the room couldn't cut into the heat that seemed to radiate from her.

Taking a single, shaky breath, she cast a tremulous glance up at the singer standing above her.

"Well?" Ruby whispered, her tongue flicking out to lick the dryness away from her lips. "How did I do?"

Weiss blinked slowly, her eyes drifting over the piano, towards the girl sitting beside her. "Incredibly," she simply said.

Ruby couldn't help it, she grinned the biggest grin she ever grinned in her entire life. "So I guess that means you are satisfied with my playing?"

Weiss nodded. "Yes. I am."

"Thanks. For the help, I mean," she pianist said. "I know you think you can be a bit hard to be around sometimes… or cold." She smiled softly up at the older girl, watching at her blue eyes seemed to narrow but soften all at once. "But I don't think you are. Deep down, I think you are really nice, and sweet. You are so talented… and I am ready and willing to take any and all advice you are willing to give me."

"Do you mean that?" Weiss breathed softly, her jaw working. A muscle in her cheek twitched, and Ruby smiled reassuringly.

"Of course."

Weiss stared at the girl for a long time, until she finally nodded, and her gaze drifted away towards the window. "Oh," she then murmured, her voice much softer than it had been before, even when they talked over tea. "It's late."

The spell between them broken, Ruby blinked and turned her attention towards the clock mounted on the wall. It was nearly ten-thirty. Somehow, between the time they got to her apartment, the tea and heart-to-heart, and their playing, Ruby and Weiss managed to drag their time together much longer than Ruby had initially intended.

"Shit! I'm sorry…" Ruby apologized. "I had no idea we would take this long. Where are you staying? I can walk you back. Or you can drive. Do you have your own car? Or driver?" She turned back towards Weiss, who had shifted her gaze from the rain-spattered window to regard the pianist. "The rain is still pretty bad, of course, but you have your umbrella, right?" She bit her lip. "Um, your coat is by the door, just let me go and get changed so I can—"

The next thing Ruby knew, she felt Weiss' hand – which had never once moved from its place on her piano – slide forward to cover hers. Ruby blinked, her eyes widening, and before she could even fathom what such a gesture meant, Weiss' lips pressed against her own. It was soft, chaste, and impossibly soft. The feeling of the singer's mouth ghosting across her own was all she could feel, all she could concentrate on, before the older girl pulled away, her face hovering bare inches from Ruby's.

Swallowing against a suddenly barren throat, Ruby managed to choke out, "O-or… you, um, you don't have to leave. You can stay. Um, here. If you like?"

It was Weiss' stare than finally made Ruby steel her resolve, tighten her grip on the girl's fingers, and murmur, "Please stay."

0 – 0 – 0

It was long past midnight when Ruby found herself still awake, lying in her bed as she considered what had brought her to this point. The week had started out so normal, so average, than the young pianist never would have assumed everything would skew so far out her normal comfort zone so quickly. Most of the time, Ruby was more than happy to just ignore life and everything in it, just as long as she had a piano, and a means to play it with. When something new and different happened, oftentimes the girl would just back off, and only pursue something when pushed to.

Though if it meant that by the end of the week, Weiss Schnee was lying beside her, wearing nothing but an old borrowed t-shirt as she slowly trailed her index finger in random patters along Ruby's hipbone, she was more than happy to be pushed out of her comfort zone.

Push away, life. Push away.

Stifling a smile at the sheer luck she found herself with this week, Ruby flicked her eyes towards her white-haired companion, recalling only an hour or two ago, Weiss suddenly kissing her out of the blue. Ruby had been shocked, floored even, that Weiss would be so forward as to do something like that. But, as like the breaking of a dam, that single, chaste brush of the lips, was only the start of many much less subdued, and much more wanton – and aggressive – kisses.

The two explored each other, first tentatively, with soft brushes of the hands on shoulders, arms, and then braving lower regions. Ruby slid her hands down Weiss' front, delighting in the minute gasp that spilled from Weiss' mouth as she trailed her nails down past the girl's breasts, and then – with some determined wiggling of her fingers – under the bottom of her blouse.

Weiss had broken off from their kiss at that point, her eyes narrowed to slits, and for the briefest of moments Ruby thought she had overstepped her boundaries. But when Weiss suddenly nodded her assent, her lips tightening and the barest dusting of pink on her pale cheeks, Ruby could have climbed onto the piano stool and cheered to whatever god chose to bless her with this perfect moment.

The rest was a blur of activity; the girls shucking their tops – Weiss giving the pianist a bemused look when she revealed her bra-less form for inspection – and then stumbling into Ruby's bedroom, all awkward kisses and trying to move while shamelessly molding their bodies together like vines on a decrepit building, each unwilling to be the first to pull away.

The whole thing, in hindsight, was as awkward as everyone had ever said a first time would be. Ruby had little experience at best, never really making it past the initial embarrassing, fumbling grope and make-out session with her first and only girlfriend the year before when she had still been a high school student. And Weiss, once she had finally muttered – her face cherry red and naked except for her frilly white bra and panties – that she had never done anything like this before, and that Ruby would have to take the lead, had all but shocked Ruby into the most high-pitched squeal she had ever heard from herself.

After some initial touches, both testing and unsure, Ruby finally fell into a dependable rhythm of finding what felt good, and what Weiss enjoyed.

Soon, Ruby realized that it was the same as their song. She was playing Weiss like she played the piano, hitting all the right notes at all the right times, and the singer responded as much the same. Weiss' shuddering gasps, pleasant sighs, and plaintive mewls were her cues, and Ruby played off of every single cue she received, relishing in the feeling of meeting the older girl's expectations, and even surpassing them.

Weiss was more than happy to turn the challenge back on Ruby, as well.

Now, their song long over, Ruby could only think about how cool and collected Weiss was, considering how the both of them essentially just lost their virginity to each other.

"I want you to be my accompanist," Weiss suddenly said, breaking the comfortable silence.

Blinking, Ruby could only reply with, "Huh?"

Raising up on her elbow, Weiss turned to stare at the girl. "I said I want you to be my accompanist. I spoke quite clearly."

The pianist's mouth popped open, but no words formed. She swallowed, trying again. "I, um… I heard you. I just wanted to make sure I heard you _correctly_." When Weiss nodded, Ruby turned her face away. "Why me?"

"Because, as I told you, you are one of the best pianists I have ever met. And that is not something I say lightly. When Steven contacted me a few weeks ago and told me that he found an accompanist for me, I didn't quite know what to expect. When I finally heard you play, I believed he had been right."

"You and Steven… talked about this beforehand?" Ruby could not help grinning. "I kind of feel like this was a set up."

Blinking, Weiss colored lightly, her eyes sliding away to scan the wall of the bedroom. "That's… not what I meant. I only meant so say that he told me about an amazing, talented pianist, and he knew I was looking for a long-term accompanist. I put two and two together."

"Long term?" Ruby asked, already feeling her heart pound in her chest.

Nodding, Weiss narrowed her eyes, still looking away from Ruby. "Yes. Long term. Is that me?"

Following the singer's stare towards the far side of the room, Ruby squeaked and shot up, almost tripping over her sheets as she ran helter-skelter to the wall, tearing down the poster that clearly showed Weiss Schnee in all her embossed glory. She rolled up the poster as quickly – but carefully – as she could, and then stuffed it behind her desk to be forgotten.

"S-sorry," Ruby muttered, her face burning as she shuffled back towards the bed. "It's a limited edition," she said hopefully, adding an embarrassed grin to try and lighten the mood.

Weiss expression looked neutral, but Ruby had now known the girl long enough to pick up the smallest hint of a smile around her lips. "You have me to look at," She finally said. "You don't need a poster of me when I was fourteen."

Her grin widening, Ruby shrugged. "Hey, a girl's gotta make do with what she has." As Weiss rolled her eyes and gestured for the younger girl to get back into bed, Ruby was all too happy to oblige. "So, your accompanist?"

"Yes." The famous singer seemed to sigh. "After the fundraiser is over I will begin preparing for a new tour, and I want to add a piano accompanist to the lineup. I would… like it if you were it."

As much as Ruby wanted to say that _yes_ , she had only wanted this since she was a little girl, and had only wanted this since she was a little girl, and _yes_ , she would like nothing more than to stay close to Weiss Schnee from now on, she also had the little voice in her head that just fucking loved to ruin things.

"I have school," she muttered hesitantly.

"And during the summer," Weiss challenged. "You have school during the summer?"

"No."

"Then join me in the summer. We can make it work. Steven will understand. I will speak with him."

"I…" Ruby breathed, her mouth barely working as her brain wanted desperately to agree. "But… why me?" she finally whispered, one final attempt to be sure. "Is it because I'm a good pianist?"

Weiss returned Ruby's stare, her typical neutral expression flickering between irritation likely from having to explain herself, and embarrassment… also likely from having to explain herself.

"Not… entirely," she finally said, her voice soft and quiet, barely a breath above a whisper. "I… also like you. Maybe. Possibly."

 _Oh._ She could work with that.

Her lips curling into a wide grin, Ruby nodded. "Okay. In that case I like you, too. Maybe. Possibly."

"You had a picture of me on your bedroom wall," Weiss retorted flatly.

Giggling, Ruby shrugged. "Okay. I like you a lot."

"Dolt."

"Oh, come on… you know you like me!"

"N-no! Only a little! Maybe! Possibly."

0 – 0 – 0

 **End of Part Three**

A/N: Woo! We made it! This was where the original story ended, and for the most part I was happy with it. As I said before, it did what I wanted it to do; which was to tell a short love story. That being said, I have since added onto this in the form of a dual narrative with Weiss, as well as an epilogue comprising of multiple perspectives. Should be fun, I think.

Thanks for reading!

 _***Will work for glomps***_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is for entertainment purposes only.

A/N: And now Weiss has her say in things.

Enjoy.

0 – 0 – 0

 **Le Duo de Roses**

 **Part Four**

0 – 0 – 0

My first word, as I'm told, was 'Dada'.

My second word was 'Mama'.

My third word was 'Yes'.

It was after I learned my third word when my music lessons began. At least, again, that's what I am told. I don't remember those days, simply recalling snippets from my infantile years as abstract thoughts and feelings, all related to sounds, lights and colors.

My earliest memory of my youth was one of singing for my mother and father, my tongue clumsily tripping over the unfamiliar sounds as I tried to remember the words they taught me. I must have been two years old, at best, but I can still distinctly remember the happy glow in my parent's face when I finished – a horrid performance though it must have been.

As I got older, so did my skills grow with me. My repertoire of songs quickly evolved from single jingles and nursery rhymes like 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star' and 'Frère Jacques'', to longer, more complex rhymes and songs.

When I was in kindergarten I was already singing at a professional level – well, professional for a child, at any rate – and had been approached by several production agencies offering contracts. My father, being a businessman himself, chose the most affluent one with the most productivity, but still reasonable to my age and skill.

By the time I was six I was already performing in front of people; assisting other singers and musicians on television and in live performances and learning from them. I picked up the skills of a charismatic performer at a young age, and only got better from there.

At my production company's insistence I also took up different instruments; the violin, flute and cello, and even the piano, I learned to play them all competently with the tutors my parents hired for me to learn from. The piano was useful, as I used that fairly often to help with my singing. The others were not so useful – simply more skills to have under my belt.

When I turned seven I earned my place as my own headliner; "Weiss Schnee, the White Angel."

In retrospect it was a silly name. But I was seven and starved for any sort of personal accreditation. For so long I had performed for my family, or for other, more famous singers and dancers. Now that I had earned a name for myself using my own skills and talents, it seemed as my whole life had finally come to a head and started to make sense. This is why I was singing! This is why all I ever did was practice and learn music! It was to be my own person; my own famous singer! I understood it perfectly then.

Looking back, I now know that because singing was all I knew, I was trapped into a life of solitude I didn't necessarily want, or ever had a choice in.

As I got older and entered into primary school, and later middle and high school, and learned that the other children were not like me – that they didn't spend all their time singing, or dancing, or practicing music like it was the only other thing in their lives, and perform in front of thousands of people at a time – I began to truly understand why my life was the way it was.

I was unique. I was… different. I could see it in my peers' eyes as they watched me. I could hear it as they talked to me. I could taste it in the air as they passed me by, not talking to me out of nervousness, jealously, or simply idol-worship. None of them did what I did. None of them were famous, or at least not nearly as famous as I was. Everyone knew my name, and I knew no one.

I tried to make friends. My classmates I followed through the school system since first grade, the other members of the music club – the club I begged my parents to let me join because I wanted to find people with similar interests – and fellow musicians around school, and even random people on the street that came up to me, wanting to take a picture of my face. I wanted to try and be friends with them all.

But one by one, they all chose to remain distant. Whether it was because we had so little in common, myself being famous and busy all the time with practice or performing in front of people, or that they assumed I was disingenuous when I said I wanted to be friends, simply thinking I was being polite.

Eventually I gave up trying completely, schooling my features and speech into that of cool indifference. If no one wished to become friends with me, then I would get by without them.

Instead I concentrated on my music. I put all my effort into learning new styles, composing new pieces as it suited me, and spreading my skills as far as I could, learning obscure, eclectic aspects of music and singing. I had nothing better to do, after all. I had no friends, my schoolwork was simple as I happened to be gifted with natural intelligence as well as musical skill. At my parents' urging I picked up fencing, but aside from that I had few extracurricular activities to occupy my time except practice and the occasional event.

My fame as a solitary musician grew by leaps and bounds. I was on television, hosted concerts and led orchestras. I wrote fantastic, complicated pieces that the best musicians in the world played with my favor. Every singer and songwriter in the world knew my face, or at least knew my name.

But at the same time, I was equally famous for being alone; aloof and cold. I worked with people because it was expected of me, and was polite with everyone because that was how to achieve results. But I kept everyone just like that; professional and distant. I no longer tried to make friends, or attempted to get close to people. It was simpler that way.

I was nineteen when I was scheduled to host a charity event for Vale University. I had participated in the event for the past few years, and was something I took personal interest in considering the proceeds for the concert went towards providing music and art classes to areas where the schools could not afford them. Everyone should have the ability to study art and music, and regardless of my own choice in the matter, that was something I fully believed in from the bottom of my heart.

Not only that, but the music director of the Vale University Orchestra, a talented instructor named Steven, was one of the few people I could consider an 'acquaintance' in that he and I had known each other for a number of years, and he was always friendly and considerate of me when we had the opportunity to work together.

Case in point, when Steven contacted me a month before I was supposed to join his orchestra for the concert, asking if I was still looking for an accompanist.

Truth be told, I had almost given up on that. For the past few years I had wanted to branch out my skills to work with an accompanist – preferably on the piano. Many of my pieces I composed were best played when vocals and an acoustic portion were combined, and as always, the perfectionist in me wouldn't have my compositions performed at anything less than their best.

Up until then, however, I had made due with temporary accompanists – pianists that were talented, skilled and adept at their craft. But they were all just that. Skilled. I didn't want just 'skilled' to work with me, and I didn't want someone 'adept'. I didn't want someone that simply knew my work and how I performed, and could accommodate me.

I wanted someone who knew my work. I wanted someone who could play every single of my songs, forward and backward. I wanted someone who was a master at the craft, and could match me step for step, note for note, and measure for measure. I wanted someone better than I was.

So when Steven told me he had found just that person, I was – perhaps for the first time in years – actually excited.

But very skeptical.

My skepticism grew into outright doubt when said girl stumbled in the music room, frozen like a deer in headlights as she stared at me with wide, silver eyes. Her shoulder-length brown hair was unkempt, mousey and askew in the way some people preferred – but never myself – and her face was round and pale, her cheeks flushing noticeably as she gaped at me.

As she bowed and yelled out a greeting I felt my doubt slide into disbelief. There was no way this girl, this tiny waif of a thing, could be a competent pianist; or at least one that could possibly measure up to me in skill, as Steven had said. She was too short, her feet likely wouldn't even reach the pedals! She was clumsy, uncoordinated; she fumbled with her sweater and almost tripped as she scurried past me on the way to her piano. And she was nervous; rightfully so in my presence, but so much so that she couldn't possibly play well enough to satisfy my needs for an accompanist.

At my scathing look, Steven simply shrugged and bade me to have a seat and simply observe as they played _Neige en Montagne_ , a piece of mine I wrote a number of years back, primarily focusing on the wind ensemble of an orchestra. It was a powerful piece, carrying a strong message about overcoming adversity and prevailing through determination. It was one of my favorites, and was pleased that Steven had chosen it as the song to show his musicians' skills with.

I wasn't expecting much from the girl – Ruby Rose. I was sure that she was all bluster, somehow getting by on luck and a cute smile to have her seat as Primary, and not truly having earned it. God knew there were enough of those kinds of musicians in the world. I was prepared to tune out everything she played, instead concentrating on the wind ensemble, as they were the focus of the piece and deserved the most attention.

But, as the song began and Ruby played the piece's acoustical opening measure, all my attention shifted from everything else, ever other player and instrument, every single sound and movement in the room, to her.

She moved her hands with the practiced skill of one twice her age, her fingers precise and nimble. She hit each note, notes that I had wrote and knew by heart, with intent and feeling, her feet working with surprising dexterity to match her hands. Her small body made it difficult to hit the farthest keys effectively, but she made up for the problem by working small, almost unnoticeable changes into her playing to make up for it, continuing to pull the song along as though nothing was amiss.

Her demeanor slowly changed as well. From the moment she had stepped into the room she had been nervous; possibly at my presence. It wouldn't have been the first time other musicians stuck into speechlessness around me, after all. But as she played through the song, her face changed. Her nervousness and anxious that tainted her expression and tightened her face loosened and relaxed, melting away to make way for determination, pure, unbridled excitement. Her eyes shined with light as she played, her fingers blurring along the keys, and her feet slammed the pedals down in time with the music. She hit each and every note, every single melody in the song, even going so far as to tie them all together in the same tone branching over the entire piece, something I had intended when I had first written it, but never once heard replicated by anyone else.

I had never seen another person play my music the way she was, aside from me.

It was incredible. It was inspired. And it was all this girl.

This girl – Ruby Rose – had somehow, to my complete and utter shock, proved my initial assumption wrong.

Very, very wrong.

The song ended with a particularly difficult combination of percussion and wind instruments, which Ruby was able to provide a surprisingly fitting depth to by adding in a few final notes from the piano, and as the final note was played, I did my best to school my shock and anxiousness into studied neutrality.

I could tell the girl was looking at me; silently waiting for my approval of how she played my piece. Truthfully, she performed masterfully; better than anyone I had ever seen, save for few. But at the same time, I couldn't be absolutely sure. Not until I was able to determine for myself her true level of skill.

I praised the wind ensemble, as the song was created to focus on them and, from the small amount of time I was able to tear my attention away from the pianist and her playing to listen in to them, they did perform as expected.

But my real interest was is the pianist.

"You. What was your name?" I asked shortly.

The girl jumped as though burned, her cheeks burning and hissed as she knocked herself on the bottom of the piano. "Uh—Rose! Ruby… er — Rose! Ruby Rose, Ma'am… um… Miss Schnee."

"Ruby Rose." I nodded, committing the name to memory. I would remember her name, if only to remember her as a pianist of notable skill. If she were to be my accompanist, then simply more reason to remember her name. "Can you play _Le Duo De Roses_?"

The girl blinked, presumably thinking on the obscure piece I named. I knew many people would likely not know it, as I wrote it a few years ago but never really chose it in a concert lineup. It was a duet piece, requiring only a pianist and singer to perform. And because I generally played with an orchestra or smaller ensembles and rarely a single pianist, it never had the chance to debut in public.

Regardless, it was still one of my favorite, less-famous songs, and if this girl could play it successfully, it would only mean she was even more likely to be able to work with me.

"Y-yeah. I know it," she finally said, her silver eyes flicking up to meet mine nervously.

"Play it," I commanded, walking over to the piano and placing my hand on it in my typical posture for singing with an accompanist. I caught Steven's bemused expression as he gave permission to Ruby to grant my request – he clearly knew my chosen stance and what it meant, but didn't comment on it.

"Ready," Ruby whispered, her fingers poised over the keys, hands shaking slightly. She was nervous, I could tell, but from the steely look in her eyes it seemed as though she wouldn't back down.

Good. Neither would I.

I gave her my cue to begin, and she took off, playing the familiar notes that I had composed those years ago when I still had hopes of finding someone to match me, to challenge me and share my music with. She hit each and every key with the precision and skill she had Neige en Montagne, and I was pleased that she knew the song well enough to even include her own personal touch with each and every note.

When it was my time to join in I did so, adding my voice to the duet. The vocal part of _Le Duo De Roses_ was not a difficult one, and neither was the piano portion; both were intended to complement each other for the entire length of the song and build off each other. I wrote the piece with the intention of a duet, and that was how I intended to sing it.

But, perhaps unsurprisingly, Ruby Rose, with her level of skill and a fervent gleam in her eye, clearly was not intending to keep things as simple as that. No sooner as I had joined in did her playing change. It wasn't a big change; barely noticeable if one didn't know the song as well as she or I did. Her notes bled together with my voice into a perfect symphony of music, almost as if her whole body was playing the song instead of simply her hands and feet. Her torso swayed in time with the rhythm, and her lips moved with mine, perhaps hoping to match me word for word as I sang.

As I narrowed my eyes at the girl's skill – surprisingly competent as she was – she flicked her eyes up to meet mine. Her bright, round silver eyes blinked at me even as she played, and her face slackened from her concentration ever-so-slightly, her head tilting to the side. Her posture still swayed in time with the music, and her hands kept up the pace, but her face seemed to relax slightly, as if to ask 'is that all?'

I blinked, almost losing my timing as I stared. The – the nerve of her! The cheek! She was taunting me!

I kept my snarl hidden beneath hard, cold eyes and instead readied myself; my posture straightening and my chest expanding in preparation.

Well, let's see if she could handle more.

Changing my tone in the middle of a song was a skill I had learned when I was a child. Certain songs required different voices in order to convey certain tones; a lower, deeper voice for more somber songs, and a higher pitch for faster, more upbeat tunes. In rare moments of youthful playfulness I would change my voice to mix up songs, singing with a coloratura soprano for the slower songs, creating an amusing clash of tones and feelings for the song. Other times, I would mimic my once-childlike treble for slower, more mature pieces, much to my instructors' and parents' frustration. Those times had been a particularly steady source of humor, and it was only because they were good vocal exercises that I was allowed to continue them.

I had never, ever changed my tone mid-song in public before, simply because I knew no one would be able to successfully keep playing if I did.

No one, except this girl.

I had effectively changed the entire song with my choice to shift my tone. What was once a slow, simple duet between piano and contralto was now a desperate scramble for the piano to keep up with the singer hitting a whole lower octave. I felt my lips curl inwardly as I watched Ruby's eyes widen in shock, but that was the only noticeable change in her as her fingers flew on the keys to match me. She hit a few wrong notes, as expected, when shifting her whole stance on the piano. When changing the song as abruptly as I had, it was almost unavoidable to do so and still keep the rhythm, but it was still impressive how well the girl compensated for the change.

Quickly, shockingly quickly for that matter, Ruby caught up with me, matching her notes to my voice and tempo, and her eyes flicked up to meet mine, frowningly slightly in what I assumed to be confusion and indignation.

Well, let's continue this, shall we?

Not even giving her enough time to acclimate to the new tone, I changed my singing a second time – this time raising my voice to a full two ranges to a sharper, clearer coloratura soprano. It wasn't a voice I was particularly fond of – I generally preferred a softer, mezzo soprano – but it did its' job in wiping that confused look on Ruby's face, her eyes sharpening with determination and focus as quickly as I had ever seen it happen on another.

I resisted the overwhelming urge to lick my lips as my heart pounded in my chest. My arms and legs tingled with exertion, my palms itched with sweat, and my stomach tied itself into a tight knot as I forged ahead, singing with more effort than I had in years. This feeling… whatever it was… it was amazing. And freeing. And I wanted more of it.

It was a competition, in a way. A game. Every time I shifted my voice, changed my tempo or singing, Ruby's fingers flicked and slid across the keys to match me, not missing a single note along the musical chessboard that was this song. On my turn I would move my white piece forward, only to have her move forward, topping it handedly and sliding another one of her black pieces forward, matching me move for move.

She was doing it, I realized with a fierce smile. She was actually meeting my challenge – my expectation. And not only that, but she was doing even better than I had ever even dared.

She was simply incredible.

The song finished with a stirring flourish –Ruby even having the gall to send a cheeky fortissimo measure my way, as if to say 'Well, how was that? Huh?'

I might have found it amusing, had I not been too overwhelmed with emotion by what I had just witnessed.

Never in all my life had I met anyone with the skill, the fortitude, and the ability to play on my level like that. Everyone else had either been too average, their skills to varied and eclectic, or simply not the right type to be around me for any extended period.

I had spent years thinking I would have to give up on my goal in finding the perfect accompanist; instead making due for the rest of my career with orchestras, charity events and sup-par musicians. Not that any of that was bad, of course. I respected any and all musicians I met, simply because anyone who worked in music deserved such. But all my life I had been alone; singing by myself, performing by myself and being a generally solo act. Of course I led orchestras and had the occasional temporary accompanist… but the fact was that I had been a solitary artist all my life, whether I wanted to be or not.

But here, now, with her chest heaving and her grin wide and carefree, her eyes alight with excitement, this girl – Ruby – had managed to throw all my doubts and fears out of the window. In the space of ten minutes from when she first stepped into the room, eyes wide and mouth agape, to now, she had given me reason to believe that there was someone who could still meet me, match me, and perform with me.

Her wide, expectant smile fell slightly at my intense stare, but I was too wound up to care. I had finally – finally – found what I had been looking for, and my mind raced with the possibilities that opened up for me. New duets, new shows and venues, new songs… It was all so clear to me now.

And Steven's annoyingly smug grin only served to aggravate me further, so much so that I barely remembered to thank the rest of the students for their efforts and praise their skill.

As I stepped away to leave the room and think on what I had learned, I shot a final, intense look at the Pianist. She froze under my stare, her eyes wide and her face ghostly pale. She was nervous, skittish, and stumbled over her words and feet. She was short, clumsy and stuttered when she talked.

But when she played the piano… she was a veritable genius.

Her name was Ruby Rose, the youngest primary pianist for the Vale University in decades.

And I could now believe it.

She had to be my accompanist, and I would make it happen.

0 – 0 – 0

 **End of Part Four**

 _***Will work for glomps***_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is for entertainment purposes only.

0 – 0 – 0

 **Le Duo de Roses**

 _Part Five_

0 – 0 – 0

Ever since I was a child, I had always considered myself a fairly even tempered person.

I seldom became angry or upset. I seldom acted out with harsh words or scathing tones. I almost never said anything bad about a single person or group of people. I was always calm, collected, and professional in all my dealings and interactions with people. After all, it wouldn't do for a public persona like me to reply to her fans and well-wishers with waspish comments and catty remarks, would it?

On the other hand, neither did I act overly friendly to people. I had learned long ago that if no one wanted to reach out their hand in friendship to me, then neither would I. As such, I had little reason to placate others with false niceties and insincere smiles. If they wanted my kindness, then they would earn it; I had little patience for anything else. It was just something else that I missed out on from not having a normal life growing up a happy, playful child.

It was a rare occurrence when I got upset, simply preferring to ignore rather than to acknowledge, and uncommon that I showed any form of friendliness outside of obligatory politeness.

I prided myself on keeping a cool, level-headed persona.

But I did get frustrated, and I could get irritated.

And Ruby Rose – the 'genius pianist' I wanted as my accompanist – was sending me spinning into levels of frustration I had never been to before in my life.

After the first day when I had witnessed her skill at the piano firsthand and had her match me note for note, step for step in a duet, I had expected the girl to continue to show such a masterful level of skill the next day, and the day after, and so on. I had spent the evening going over my old pieces and compositions, finding the perfect ones to bring to her, so that I could get her opinion on them and gain some sort of insight to how she worked as a musician – if we could truly work together as singer and accompanist.

For the first time I could remember, I had walked into rehearsal the next day with a spring in my step. I greeted an amused Steven – ignoring his smug grin as best I could – and bid the orchestra hello. I turned to Ruby to greet her –

But she sat at her piano, her head down and her eyes hidden in her bangs. She sat there quietly, not looking at me.

I blinked a few times, truly perplexed by this. Yesterday she had been all awkward gawking and embarrassed stutters, but now she wasn't even looking in my direction. It was strange, shocking even, that she would change so abruptly from the previous day, that I reacted to her in the only way I knew how to – cool indifference.

Practice began as all do, with Steven stepping up the podium and telling the orchestra what piece they would be playing. They had spent the past few weeks going over an assortment of my own compositions, some focused on the wind ensemble like in Neige en Montagne, and some allowing the brass section more of a chance to shine, as in Der Nebligen Gipfel. There was even a song I knew Steven had chosen specifically for the piano, which I had been particularly looking forward to hearing ever since confirming Ruby's skills.

As silence fell and every musician took their place – myself included at the center of the room – the first song began. The first song chosen would be a good opening piece, a song I had written when I was fifteen that shifted its focus around each of the made sections of a full orchestra, giving everyone equal opportunity to show their skills and the audience to settle in for the show.

La Tempête de Printempts usually began with a simple, airy introduction with flutes and clarinets, slowly but surely building up to a layered set with the other sections filling in, finally being joined by the piano and the vocals. The song started as I had planned, and I smiled in satisfaction as the different sections played their parts as I had expected them to. My body started to sway in time with the music and I felt the words I had created to go along with the piece flow through me, and I inhaled slowly, ready to contribute my part to the piece.

My vocals began at the same time as the piano, but as I started to sing and Ruby chimed in with her piano, all my attention that was not spend on keeping time with the orchestra turned to her. Her incredible playing, of which I had been unexpectedly impressed with the previous day, was all I was truly interested in hearing at the moment. I trusted Steven to keep the rest of the players in line with my standards – I knew he would do right by me. In that regard, at least, he always did. But Ruby Rose was mine. My own. I would ensure she was a player worthy of standing with me.

As the song progressed and I matched my vocals with Ruby's piano, however, I noticed her playing began to dwindle. She didn't grow quieter or her piano softer, but her playing was steadily getting more subdued, as though she was holding back her true skill – skill I knew she possessed – for some reason.

I felt my brow furrow in confusion, thrown off by this surprising turn of events. Contrary to my earlier expectations, Ruby Rose was… not playing well at all. She was still good – great, even… but I had an ear for excellence. And this was definitely not the excellent playing I had heard coming from the same girl just the day before.

Her fingers still flowed along the keys, her feet still worked the pedals with ease… but I could tell from the way her shoulders sagged, the way she held her wrists, and the way her eyes locked onto the keys she played; her heart was not into it. She was… more subdued. Muted. Restrained.

This was not the same girl who played Le Duo De Roses with me yesterday.

We finished the song easily enough, even though I had to contend with Ruby's blundering her way through the measures halfheartedly, and I narrowed my eyes in disapproval at the pianist. I knew she was capable of playing well. She had shown that to be well enough before. So I was confused – and disappointed – as to why she refused to do so today.

Was she ill? That might explain things easily enough. If she didn't feel well, then her playing would suffer. I was much the same way, after all.

But she didn't look ill. Her skin was pale, of course, but so was mine. She still walked and held herself like she was healthy. By all accounts, she wasn't sick. She just… was mellow.

I had no idea why.

The next day I arrived to rehearsal, sheet music from my old compositions tucked away in my bag in hopes of discussing them with Ruby after practice. I greeted everyone with a practiced, polite smile and curtsey, and then finally turned to Ruby.

And again, she turned her gaze down from mine, staring despondently at her piano.

Why… Why? WHY?!

I stood there, dumbstruck. For the first time in my life, I was confused, disappointed, and more than a little hurt. I had finally found someone who matched me, but they refused to acknowledge that. That had never happened before, and I didn't understand.

Didn't she know I wanted to help her? Didn't she know I was impressed with her? Didn't she know I paid attention, and knew what she was capable of? Didn't she know how much I wanted her to acknowledge her own talents?

Didn't she know how much I wanted her to acknowledge… me?

0 – 0 – 0

The rest of the week passed in much the same way. I showed up to rehearsal on time every day, greeted Steven and the orchestra, and then turned my entire attention to Ruby and her lackluster playing. She never again showed the skill and focus in playing my compositions that she had on that day she played Le Duo De Roses with me, and for the life of me I could not understand why.

She was talented, frighteningly so, for being able to play with me as effortlessly as she seemed to. I had never seen another musician that could match me as well as she could, and the fact that she seemed to purposefully hold back her own skills seemed like an insult. An insult to me, my music, the orchestra, Steven.

And, perhaps worst of all, herself.

I tried to focus as much of my attention onto her playing as I could spare; whenever she missed a note or flubbed a measure, I pointed it out to her. Whenever she was playing too slowly for the song, or two fast, I would correct her. When she had a solo in a piece, I would watch her carefully, not taking my eyes off of her hands and placement of her feet, trying to understand why she was playing the way she was. Her stance and posture seemed correct, and she clearly knew the notes. So, why?

She didn't look hurt or sick, so that didn't seem the issue. She did look slightly tired. But, then again, we all did. Back to back rehearsals did start to wear on the most die-hard musician, even myself, at times. But after observing her attitude and how she carried herself I decided that fatigue was not the problem.

So, what was the problem?

For the first time in my life that I could remember, I was frustrated and irritated, and I didn't know how to fix it.

The week dragged on, and dark storm clouds rolled into the city the closer the weekend got, as if sensing my mood and trying to remedy it. I had always liked the rain, finding it calming and soothing. But even with the empty threat of washing away my dark mood, the weather wasn't helping my irritation and anxiety concerning Ruby Rose.

Why was she being so difficult?

The day of the dress rehearsal arrived and I was determined to fix the problem. Ruby's playing had grown progressively worse, and with the event only a single day away, there could be no room for mistakes or holding back. I would reach an agreement with the girl; one that would solve her issue with holding back her playing and let her know of my intentions to have her as my accompanist in one fell swoop.

I walked into the women's dressing room, head held high, in search of the pianist. A flock of other girls – a small group of flautists and horn players, waved to me in greeting and I politely returned them, all the while scanning the room for my real goal.

Ruby Rose stood at the far corner of the room, her silver eyes wide and her cheeks pink. She turned away as my eyes locked with hers, and I couldn't help the frown that appeared on my face at that. Just what her problem? Did she dislike me so much that she refused to look at me?

Pushing that unattractive though in the back of my mind – because working together when you disliked the other person could never work out very well – I approached the pianist, my heels clicking loudly on the tile as I walked across the dressing room. Once I was close enough I stopped, I delicately cleared my throat and called her name.

"Ruby Rose."

The girl jumped as if stung, whirling around to face me. She swallowed heavily, clutching a black and red velvet dress to her chest like a lifeline. "Uh… y-yes, Miss Schnee?"

There it was again, the stuttering and stammering. Not only that, but she was referring to me formally, not even using my given name even though I was using hers. It didn't bode well for our relationship, professional or personal, and I felt my eyes narrow in frustration.

Ignoring the stares that I was sure the other girls in the room were sending our way – they do so had a tendency to eavesdrop when not wanted – I pursed my lips, wondering what I could possibly say to this girl to make my point clear. I knew that she was a wonderful pianist, I knew she was capable of playing up to my standards… but I also knew she was holding back.

I had never been put in this situation before. Every other time I had to work with others, I knew what to expect from them, and they from me. They never held back, and neither did I, and therefore I never had the chance to work with anyone that actually met my expectations and played simply as well as me.

It was like given a piece of candy, and having it taken away when you realized how delicious it was. I got a taste of Ruby's skills at the piano and how good of an accompanist she could be, and now she was holding back, refusing to measure up to her full potential.

It was maddening, and I had had enough of it.

"I noticed that yesterday, your playing was off by a sixteenth measure. I am not sure if anyone else noticed, but I did."

There, let her think about that. I had been dropping hints all week long as to how she could improve her playing – because I knew she was more than capable – and helping her as subtly as I could. But with the charity event only a day away, I was just about done being subtle.

Ruby's mouth popped open in surprise, and she nodded slowly. "I… um… okay."

I felt the skin around my eyes tighten from the girl's evasiveness. "You have been progressively getting lazier in your playing as the week progresses. Tonight is the dress rehearsal, and tomorrow is the concert. You cannot afford to be slacking anymore."

Ruby's eyes fell to her feet, her lips thinning on her round face. She seemed as though she wanted to say something, but her mouth remained resolutely shut. I stood there, my arms crossed over my chest as I regarded the girl, frustrating as she was. I knew she could play better. I wanted her to play better. Why what she being so difficult?

Finally, after a long, stifling silence, the girl nodded shortly. "I understand. I will try harder, Miss Schnee."

There is was again. Her referring to me by my last name. It shouldn't have been a big deal – many people called me as such. But for some reason, her doing so bothered me. Maybe it was because I planned for her to be my accompanist, or maybe it was because she didn't really call anybody else by their last names; the few times I had seen her outside of the music room, she was fairly friendly towards other students, calling them by their first name.

Only to me, she used my last name. And for some reason that bothered me.

At Ruby's clearly forced smile, I nodded. Very well. If she says she understands and will play better, I will give her the opportunity to. But, if she didn't improve for the dress rehearsal that afternoon…

Well, then I would have to have further words with her.

Content for the time being, I turned on my heel and addressed the rest of the wind ensemble, "I shall look forward to playing with each and every one of you. Please, let's make this event a success."

And, with a final significant stare at Ruby, I left the dressing room, assurance blossoming in my chest that she understood was lay underneath my words.

"I look forward to succeeding with you, Ruby Rose. Don't let me down."

0 – 0 – 0

The clouds had finally opened up by the time final dress rehearsal had finished, as if sensing my bleak mood and attempting to mitigate it. The sky was dark, wet, and absolutely lovely as I stood there, umbrella in hand, listening to the pitter patter of water slapping on the concrete.

But even the rain couldn't help my irritation at what I would be generous to call the dress rehearsal I just suffered through. The concert was tomorrow, and I knew for a fact that we simply weren't ready. The orchestra was up to standards, of course. And I was certain I would contribute my part well enough.

The problem, of course, was Ruby Rose.

I had hoped that our talk in the dressing room earlier that afternoon would have convinced her to stop holding back and play at the level I knew she was capable of. I had been convinced that she would be able to shake off whatever it was that was bothering her – whether it was that she was tired, or sick in some way – and play to my standards; the standards I knew she could match from our first meeting.

But I was ultimately disappointed.

Ruby's playing was, to the layman, superb. She hit all the right notes and measures beautifully, and even managed to stun with her solos.

But it wasn't what I wanted. And I knew it wasn't what she wanted. I could see it in the girl's eyes. I could hear it in her playing and feel it in the sounds that came from the piano.

She was still holding back, and I was determined to find out why. With tomorrow being the concert, we had all but run out of time.

I knew if I waited outside the concern hall where we had practiced I would find her. And sure enough, after I had been waiting in the rain for about thirty minutes – of which I didn't mind in the slightest – she walked out of the main doors, looking not at all unlike a kicked puppy.

I watched her as she looked up and the sky, morosely, and seemed to deflate. Clearly she didn't like the rain as much as I did, and I filed that bit of information away as I pulled out my phone to check the time.

She stepped out into the rain – apparently she did not have an umbrella, as I did – and seemed to jump as she walked straight into a puddle. Throwing her arms down in anger, she kicked her shoes and started to walk down the path towards me. When she got close she looked up and noticed me standing there, and promptly froze in her steps.

I lowered my phone and slipped it into my pocket, staring at the girl as she approached.

"Um… h-hi, Weiss." She said above the sound of the rain. She grimaced, "Miss, Schnee."

I blinked, slightly caught off guard when she used my first name. It almost made up for the fact that she corrected herself at the end.

"Ruby Rose." I responded, watching as she shifted in her shoes across from me.

She returned my gaze nervously for a few moments, and then cleared her throat. "What, uh, what are you doing?"

"Waiting," I responded simply. Wasn't that obvious?

"Oh," She replied softly. "For who?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly. "I was waiting for you. You took a while to leave the music room."

Ruby seemed startled. Perhaps that I was waiting for her? I didn't see how that would be so strange. I had been trying to help her all week, and tomorrow was our deadline.

"You were waiting for me? Why?"

I tilted my head slightly to the side, trying to silently convey my irritation at her evasiveness but keeping my voice even. "I noticed that you were still not on par with your usual skill tonight. Even after you and I had words."

Ruby blanched, as if my words carried physical weight to them. "I know…" Her arms lifted to wrap around her middle. "I'm sorry."

"Do not be sorry," I chastised. "I know you are capable of more. You are an incredible pianist, as you have shown me. I simply want you to be at your best."

Ruby blinked up at me, her dark eyebrows lifting into her hairline. "Huh?"

I felt my lips thin and my eyes tighten – why was she being so difficult? Did she need me to spell it out for her? "On Monday, when I was first introduced to you by Steven." I sighed when Ruby's startled look turned to confusion, and elaborated, "When I requested that you play Le Duo De Roses— you performed that superbly. In fact, you played better that I had ever witnessed another pianist attempt before. Even so young, you are truly skilled."

Ruby blinked again, and this time she managed a small "Oh… thank you."

Good. The girl can take a compliment when given. At least there was that. I nodded, but continued, "But since then you have steadily been getting more and more lax; not improving along with the others. As I told you, you are more than capable. Perhaps even more so than anyone else in the orchestra. So, why?"

Ruby shrugged, her eyes sliding away from mine. "I dunno…"

I watched her for a few long moments, perplexed by her actions. I knew she was capable. She knew it. I had told her so, and she finally acknowledged it. But here she was, being evasive again. Why as she acting this way?

Then, in a flash of inspiration, I had an idea.

"Can you do it again?"

Ruby's eyes snapped back to mine, blinking rapidly. "Come again?"

I exhaled shortly, my patience wearing thin at having to repeat myself. "I asked if you can do it again."

"Do what again?"

"Le Duo De Roses," I declared. I could feel my eye twitch, but ignored it.

"Can I play the song? Well… yes."

No – that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted her to play it, yes, but I wanted her to play it how she didn't before. I wanted Ruby to play the song with me, matching me note for note as equals.

No more beating around the bush. No more games. I wanted her answer now.

"No. I mean can you did what you did that first day? When you met, and exceeded my challenge. When you surpassed my expectations and actually managed to turn it back on me." I leaned closer to the girl, so that there were no misunderstandings. "Can you do that again?"

Ruby's lips parted and she sucked in a breath. Her throat bobbed and her eyes flicked between mine, my face, my umbrella, and back to my eyes. Her tongue poked out to sweep across her lips, and finally, after what seemed like the longest minute of my life, she nodded.

"I can do it. I can play it like before."

"Show me," I said simply. I wanted proof, not words.

"When? Now?" Ruby breathed, her face pinching in incredulousness.

"Right now," I affirmed.

Ruby turned her gaze towards the darkened school, chewing on her lip. "Um, the music room is closed so… I don't think we can use their piano."

I nodded in understanding. I was so close to ending this, I could practically taste it. I didn't want all this – all that this week had built up to – to fall apart now. There must be somewhere to find a piano. There must be…

"Well… my apartment has a piano." Ruby finally murmured. I blinked, my attention turning back towards her. "It's a small upright, but it's in really good condition. I use it to practice all the time. We could go there and play."

I felt my lips part in surprise, partly from this was the most I had ever heard Ruby speak in my presence, but mostly because she had invited me to her home. Her home. Her personal residence. Where she ate, slept, and practiced. Where she watched television, where she spent her free time, where she showered and brushed her teeth and…

I had never been invited to anyone's home before. Ever.

Apparently, taking my shocked silence for disapproval, Ruby stepped back, waving her hands in front of her face. "I-I mean, not that I want you to come over to my apartment. Well, I do. But only to play with me. Uh… the piano, I mean!" She paused, a strained whimper escaping her throat; a sound not at all that outlandish with her 'kicked-puppy' look. "I mean you and I can play the piano. Well, _I_ can play and you can sing. Like-like, um, you always do. I just want to show you I can play like you want. I won't… um… do anything weird… or anything." She laughed hollowly, clearly forced. "I swear I don't normally do this. Invite random girls over to my apartment, I mean. Not to say that _you_ are random or anything. I mean... you're so..."

Then she exhaled, heavily, apparently out of steam. "I'm sorry. Shutting up now."

We stood there for a long minute, staring at each other. The sound of rain prevailed over every other sound, a symphony in its own right. My umbrella, the pavement, Ruby's sodden hair and drenched hoodie, each a different instrument in the orchestra of the raining evening.

But I barely heard any of it. All my attention was focused on the girl before me. The quiet, awkward girl who fidgeted, who stuttered, and who could barely hold a conversation with me. The supposed genius girl who – more than anyone else I had met in this world – could hold a candle to me in terms of skill.

I wanted to hear her play. I wanted to hear her music. I wanted to be there when her fingers worked the keys, when her feet pressed the pedals, and her body swayed in time with the beat.

At that moment, more than anything, I wanted her to play with me, and I wanted to sing with her.

"Very well," I finally said, holding out my umbrella to shield Ruby from the rain. "Lead the way."

0 – 0 – 0

 **End of Part Five**

A/N: See you all on the next chapter! :D

 _***Will work for glomps***_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Le gasp! What's this? An actual update to Le Duo? And not only that, but the final chapter?! I know what you're all thinking:

About friggin' time, Web.

Enjoy Weiss more awkwardness.

0 – 0 – 0

 **Le Duo de Roses**

 _Part Six_

0 – 0 – 0

I didn't expect Ruby to live especially close to her campus. Most students who lived alone didn't. Apartments, even single room studios, tended to be prime real estate around college areas. Or so I've been told. Knowing this, I settled in to a long walk through the rain with the girl trudging along beside me, listening to the rain hitting the umbrella I held above us, on cars passing us on the streets, and my eyes on the odd awning stretching over the sidewalk, sometimes accompanied by light spilling out from the shop they passed by, allowing me glimpses of their interiors.

I quickly grew bored of the cafes and bookstores, and instead turned my attention to my guide. She looked visibly nervous, her shoulders hunched and her gait quick, in that way that people did when they didn't wish to be noticed.

Was she embarrassed to be seen with me? I could understand that, I supposed. I wasn't the most pleasant person to be around, and most people that moved in musical circles could recognize me at a glance, so that was possible. I brushed my shoulder against hers - not all that difficult, considering how sharing an umbrella caused us to walk so close together - and my suspicions were confirmed when she flinched away.

I frowned, but kept pace with her all the same. Whether she wanted to be seen with me or not was, ultimately, irrelevant. I was accompanying her for a purpose, and I would do whatever it took to achieve that purpose, no matter if anybody liked me or not.

In an attempt to curtain my sudden irritation, I gestured to a darkened window. "What's that shop?"

Ruby turned her head and looked for a moment, but shook her head. "I don't know. It closed down a while ago and never re-opened."

I nodded, somewhat sullenly, and the two of us fell back into silence for the remainder of the walk which, to my surprise, only lasted a couple more blocks. We quickly arrived at a tall apartment building, and Ruby turned toward me, shivering slightly, as she said through chattering teeth, "It's on the third floor."

I nodded again, for lack of a better reply, and the two of us took to the stairs after Ruby opened the door to the lobby. Three flights later, we passed two other rooms until she stopped to shoved her hand into her pocket in search of her key. She struggled a bit, likely because of her waterlogged jeans, but finally produced a single key and a nervous smile. I didn't return it, but I did enter the room when she finally opened the door, brushing by her without a word.

After a moment she turned on the light - an overhead fluorescent lamp that was attached to the ceiling - that finally allowed me to take in the modest apartment.

Small was my first observation. Small and sparsely furnished. The table, chairs, couch and coffee table were a cheap, mass produced design likely purchased on a whim, as was the older television - though, from the older look of the TV, it was more likely borrowed from someone else. Maybe a family member? There was a number of cardboard boxes stacked in a corner of the room, some with assorted articles poking out of them at odd angles, and some still sealed with packing tape. Was Ruby still moving in? That would explain the cheaper furniture. Or was she planning to move out?

I wasn't sure what to think about that.

The kitchen that opened up into the living area was equally as sparse. Some cooking utensils and pans graced the counter, as did a few plates and mugs. I had the suspicion that Ruby didn't do much cooking, and that most of her meals were taken care of outside her home. Not the healthiest decision, but I could hardly fault her for that. I would know more than anyone that a nice, home-cooked meal was hard to come by when you were as busy as we were.

Finally, and perhaps most importantly, the small, upright piano that sat in the far corner of the room by the window was clearly the focus of the entire room. It wasn't a cheap model, but neither was it top-of-the-line. It was an instrument bought by someone who obviously cared about their craft, but simply didn't have the funds to go all out and buy something professional. And from the look of the sheet music scattered around the piano, it was clear that Ruby spent a lot of time at it.

A soft sound from Ruby jolted me from my musing, and I turned to see her fidgeting where she stood. "You, um, want me to take your coat? Or something?"

I nodded. "Please." Which actually reminded me that I still held my dripping umbrella. Before I made a mess of her home, I moved over to the kitchen and lay the umbrella atop the tile; wet tile would be easier to clean than carpet, after all. That done, I moved to unbutton my coat, slipping it from my shoulders with a slow, methodical movements. I folded it in half - more out of habit than anything - and held it out to her. When a beat or two passed and she didn't move, I looked up at her curiously.

She was staring at me with wide eyes, her lips parted ever so slightly as she watched me. Her silver eyes slid from my face down to my front, lingered on my blouse, and traveled to my arms and back up, probably taking in the contrasting colors of my white blouse and black undershirt, before finally returning to my face. I lifted a single eyebrow in silent question. Her cheeks darkened - presumably because I caught her staring at me - and she jerked forward to finally retrieve my coat, moving on stiff legs to hang it up at a coat rack by the door.

"Would you like some…" she said quietly, "tea?"

I blinked, somewhat caught off-guard by the non-sequitur. Was she going to ignore the fact that I caught her staring at me? On that note, she was still dripping onto her carpet. "Don't you think you should change clothes first?" I said somewhat sardonically. "We don't want you getting sick before the concert tomorrow."

The girl jumped, as if suddenly remembering that she was, in fact, still wet. "Shit!" she swore. I lifted another eyebrow at her vehemence. "Sorry - I forgot. Here. Let me start the kettle, then I'll change. Can I get you anything?"

She moved like a startled animal as she spoke, her words coming out rapidly.

I shook my head. "Besides tea, and you in dry clothes? No. Go quickly."

Ruby flashed me a nervous smile and, making sure the water was heating up in her little electric kettle, entered her bedroom with a loud bang of her door.

With Ruby gone, I let out a long, slow breath. Being next to her was like being next to a puppy, or something equally unpredictable. It would take some getting used to, if she accepted my offer.

I frowned, thinking on the girl's recent actions around me. She was skittish, true - but that could improve with time. And the stammering. Again, something that could be fixed. After all, she's not the only person I've met who acted that way around me. I was well aware of how famous I was, and I could likewise understand the idea of being 'starstruck'. I also knew that the more time Ruby spent around me, the easier it would get.

The problem was her aversion to be seen with me.

Or so I thought. Maybe it wasn't the fact that she didn't want to be seen with me, or didn't like me. I knew I could harsh, or demanding, but so could every other music tutor on the planet. That sort of thing wasn't new, and surely Ruby knew that. No, maybe her nervousness was for other reasons.

There were the stares, of course. Nothing so blatant as a few minutes ago; although that was certainly one of the most obvious and direct looks I had gotten in some time. Those I usually received when meeting my peers that were closer to my own age, and some older. Often it was men that stared at me in such a way, but a fair number of women shared their opinions. Again, it wasn't all that new to me, and they usually stopped when they learned what kind of person I really was.

It was the same as making friends. They were interested at first, but they quickly learned, and then they knew better.

It was always the same.

But still, she had been looking at me all week long. She thought I hadn't noticed when she would peek at me from under her bangs when she took her position at the piano, or when I stood at the head of the orchestra to sing my piece, or when Steven was explaining to everyone how the set was supposed to be and I would look up towards the piano, only to see her quickly look away, her bottom lip tucked neatly between her teeth and her cheeks a bright pink, only to stare adroitly at her headboard.

It was those looks - and the one just minutes ago - that allowed my mind to wonder. To consider, for the briefest moment, that this time it would be different. This time, someone wouldn't be scared off by me, and be willing to stay.

A quiet noise drew my attention to the bedroom door, and Ruby shuffled out wearing a comfortable-looking pair of sweatpants and a sweater. Her hair was dried, and brushed, and her cheeks were pale, but other than that, she looked good enough.

"Much better," I commented, because it was. "The 'drowned feline' look doesn't suit you."

That drew a smile from the girl, and she giggled. "I thought so, too. Everyone seems to prefer 'lazy slob' Ruby."

Thinking about how nice her laugh was - and that this was the first time I had heard it - made me smile. "Only marginally so." Ruby laughed again and she moved around me to finish preparing the tea. I noticed that her stiff movements from earlier had loosened up, and she carried herself a little easier. Was she perhaps getting used to my presence? I followed her and leaned against her kitchen countertop. She seemed to prefer simple conversation to silence, so I searched for something to say. "You have a nice home."

Ruby shrugged. "It's simple. I like it."

"Simple is good sometimes," I agreed.

After pouring the water into two mugs and dipping a couple of teabags into the steaming water, she slid one cup over to me. "So, um," she murmured, shifting slightly on her feet. "What made you want to start singing?"

I frowned, but gave the question some thought. It was a question I often found asked of me, and thought about my usual answer of 'It was a good choice for my future'. It was, in fact, a good answer, but not entirely the truth. If I had started singing, say, when I was a teenager, or even a girl, then that answer would have made more sense. But that wasn't the whole story.

And before I could give myself a moment to change my mind, I found myself telling her the truth. "I did not choose to start singing. It was chosen for me."

"Oh," Ruby said, her eyes widening slightly at that. Then she frowned, the softness of her gaze partially hidden behind the steam from her tea. "Sorry."

I shrugged. "Don't be." Well, in for a penny. "It has served me well, and has given me something to do with my life. If I did not have singing, then I would not know what to do."

That was more or less the truth. For if I didn't have my singing, then I truly would not know what to do. However, I'm certain my parents would have found something for me to occupy my time with. Maybe an instrument - like the piano - or perhaps another form of art. Painting, perhaps?

"But what about your other interests?" Ruby asked, her forehead creased in thought. "Your friends and family?"

I very nearly scoffed. "I do not have friends. I have my singing, I have my family, and I have a few other interests. But I do not have friends."

Ruby shifted uncomfortably. "Um…"

"I started singing before I could even remember," I continued. I could tell Ruby didn't like where the conversation was heading, but if she were to understand anything about me, then it would be best to get this out in the open right away and be done with it. "I had no friends, only tutors. I had no interests save for singing and composing. As I grew older, I gained other interests and physical pursuits such as fencing, but everything always came back to singing. It is all I know."

My mood started to sour as I thought back to my many earlier - and failed - attempts at making friends. I turned away, choosing instead to stare at Ruby's little piano by the window. "You may have noticed that I am… cold. Some people would go so far as to label me with the name 'Ice Queen'."

It was not a name I was happy with, but it was more or less accurate. I tried to be polite, if not kind, to my peers and associates, but everything always came back to me being unapproachable. It had been that way since I was young. Always the special case. Always alone.

And maybe, just maybe, it was because Ruby had so-far shown more interest in me in just this short time together than practically anyone else I had ever met, than I found the words coming from my lips like a new composition. A new song; one of my life and many failures.

"The truth is that I simply don't know how to interact with people; let alone with people my own age. I can manage with groups of people," I looked back to Ruby, and saw her staring at me with that wide-eyed expression again. "The Vale University Orchestra being a prime example." Then I looked away again towards the piano. "But one-on-one, I do not know how to talk to people my own age. I simply don't have the experience, and end up more often than not reverting to my typical off-putting behavior."

We were silent for a while, simply listening to the rain pitter-patter against the window as our tea cooled. I felt embarrassed; already I had shared more with her than anyone before, and I felt vulnerable. What if she laughed at me? I would probably deserve it. I had been particularly harsh with her all week long, and she clearly hadn't been used to such treatment. Now she knew why, and I didn't know how she would take that. I was difficult, prickly, I couldn't explain my thoughts well, and didn't know how to properly talk to others. That was me, and now that Ruby knew the truth, all I could do was wait for the inevitable.

"So…" the girl finally said. "All of that earlier this week, with you telling at me about missing my cues and going to fast or slow, or not being good enough…"

I nodded slowly, a small weight in my stomach lessing at her tone - it was one of gradual understanding, not of repulsion. "I… know you are good enough. As I have said, you have shown me that you are talented; immeasurably so. Better than most of the pianists I have met, and half their age. I wanted…" I paused, fighting with the words I wanted to say. Why was this so difficult?! "I wanted to help you improve, because I knew you could handle it. I understand that I can come across as harsh, cold, and…" I felt my lips twitch as I recalled one of my favorite memories from high school, where a group of flautists had came up to me and said I was, "quite frankly, a bitch at times.

Ruby giggled, and the lighthearted sound lightened to weight in my stomach a little more. I slowly breathed in, letting the action calm me and I finally admitted aloud, "I want you to succeed. I know you can, and I want to help you."

"I want you," she suddenly blurted out. Our eyes both widened at the same time, and she stammered, "I-I mean, I want you to. Help me, I mean." She picked up her tea and lifted it in front of her face as if to disappear behind it. "I want you to help me. Um, please help me."

I blinked many times, slowly, as her words parsed themselves out in my mind. Deep down I knew that she meant she wanted me to help her succeed. And of course, I would do that, for her sake if not mine - for ours. But at the same time, her declaration of "I want you" stirred something inside me that I hadn't felt before. Or, at least, something I had given up on feeling a long time ago. The idea that someone wanted me, whether it was to help polish their skills as an artist, or something else entirely, coalesced as something very new - and very real - inside my very being. It squirmed and moved underneath my skin, and at that moment, I wanted to let it out.

But I didn't. Instead, I held my arms close and averted my eyes from Ruby. "W-well… if you insist," I said stiffly. "But only if you stop with this 'Miss Schnee' business. My name is Weiss. I would prefer it if you used it."

"Weiss," she breathed out softly, testingly, and it was that sound alone that drew my attention like a cat to milk. My head snapped up and I felt my ears prickle with heat. "And you can just call me Ruby."

I nodded slowly, too many thoughts worming their way through my head to make sense of any of them. "Very well… Ruby. In that case, let's finish our tea and proceed with the challenge. You still need to prove to me that you can play Le Duo de Roses to my standards."

The grin that Ruby sent at me was another first, and I felt my stomach flutter so much that I had to look away.

"No problem," she said, all her previous nervousness replaced with new and infectious enthusiasm. "Prepare to be blown away."

0 - 0 - 0

Once our tea had been finished and cleaned up, we made our way to the piano. Ruby took her place on the bench and, as was customary, I stood beside it, watching the girl prepare herself.

"So, uh, how do you want to do this?" she asked.

"The same as before," I replied. "Simply play as you could, and I will join in at my cue."

Ruby nodded, and turned to face to keys. Her eyes flicked up to the assortment of sheet music off to the side, the mp3 player on top beside an old metronome, and then she shook herself out, her fingers stretching and winding themselves into fists. After a moment, she looked up, licking her lips.

"Okay. Ready."

"Play," I commanded, straightening in preparation. I wouldn't perform in half-measures, and hopefully neither would she.

Ruby nodded, took a final breath, and then began. The intro was a slow one, intended to give the illusion that the piano was the focus of the entire piece. In truth, that was how I intended it to seem when I wrote it, but as the song drifted away from the start and my turn presented itself, the true focus of the song came to light.

This was not a song about a pianist, or a singer. It was a duet. It was about both players, and how they tuned into one another, played off each other's cues, and worked in tandem. A partnership.

My voice, which I had always thought of as a means to an end, met with Ruby, and it was all I could do to keep up as the girl's fingers blurred across the keys, matching me note for note with a cheeky bop to her gait.

Well, if that's how she wanted it. I could definitely play along.

I contracted my throat, changing my voice and dropping an entire octave, shifting the tempo to something quicker and much more frantic. I stared down at Ruby, my challenge issued.

I needn't have bothered - she met my challenge with the practiced skill of someone who had been doing so her entire life. Her hands moved as if they had minds of their own, and her feet slid across the pedals with an ease I never could match. When she built up her rhythm again, she grinned up at me, and I very nearly sneered at the smugness she seemed to radiate.

I changed my tone again, this time shifting to a high tessitura. I slowed my singing to a slow ballad, and a moment later Ruby caught up, flashing a wink at me.

And so we continued, both slowing or speeding up try and catch each other off guard, throwing in little tricks and traps, designed to trip the other up and disrupt the song. But neither of us failed; I met Ruby's playing with different tones - my high-pitched coloratura soprano, my softer and much more mellow alto, and my normal mezzo. I changed my speed and and added new notes into the mix, hoping to catch Ruby off guard to see what she would do.

But she never missed a single note. All the while, she played with a single, driven purpose, her eyes glinting and her smile so wide it very nearly split her face in two. Her body swayed in time with mine, and her fingers flicked along with my voice, her entire body sharing each and every sensation with mine.

It was… the most beautiful thing I had ever been a part of in my entire life.

But, as all things did, it eventually ended. Ruby's playing slowed, and I stilled my voice, giving her time to finish the song with her customary flourish.

When she played the final notes, her arms fell to her sides. Her face was bright red, and her nostrils flared with each breath. My chest heaved, and I felt hot. Sweat pooled in the nape of my neck, but I couldn't think to wipe it away.

I felt… invigorated. Amazed. Dazed.

All because of this girl. This girl - Ruby Rose.

"Well?" she said, her voice strained, hopeful. "How did I do?"

I blinked slowly, my thoughts drifting away from me as soon as I could gather them, like clouds in a warm breeze. "Incredibly," I finally whispered.

The smile that Ruby replied with made all the confusion and frustration I had up to this point worth it. "So I guess that means you are satisfied with my playing?"

"Yes. I am."

"Thanks. For the help, I mean," she said. She shifted on her seat, turning more to face me. She hesitated, but said, "I know you think you can be hard to be around sometimes… or cold." She smiled softly, and I had to fight to keep my expression neutral. "But I don't think you are. Deep down, I think you are really nice and sweet. You are so talented… and I am ready and willing to take any and all advice you are willing to give me."

"Do you mean that?" I breathed, feeling that indescribable feeling curl in my stomach, only made more noticeable by the girl's warm smile and bright eyes.

"Of course."

I stared at Ruby for a long time, trying to spot any duplicity in her face. I hadn't heard these words before, not even from my family, and even now I thought it might be some sort of ruse. Some way for her to get something from me. But there was nothing. She only smiled at me in that way that made my body light, and my arms heavy. It was a strange feeling, and I wanted more of it.

The intensity of her gaze made me look away, and I slid my eyes over to the window. The streetlights were on, and the sky - which had been thick rainclouds earlier - was now an inky black. "Oh," I said quietly, a soft exhale of breath. "It's late."

At once Ruby started, jerking around in her seat in a flurry of motion. She turned towards a wall clock and gasped, "Shit! I'm sorry… I had no idea we would take this long. Where are you staying? I can walk you back. Or you can drive. Do you have your own car? Or driver?" She was babbling, turning back towards me. I shifted my gaze from the rain splattering on the window to fix my stare back on her. Her bright, hopeful gaze; so innocent, yet so meaningful. Her face was flushed, her cheeks a bright pink and her lips parted in worry. Her hands worked in the air, her fingers flicking this way and that as she gave visual representation to her worries. All at once I took her visage in, and all at once I could do nothing except what my body willed for me to do.

"The rain is still pretty bad, of course, but you have your umbrella, right?" she continued on, oblivious to my movement towards her. "Um, your coat is by the door - just let me go and get changed so I can-"

She froze when I brushed my fingers over hers, her entire body seizing up like I had taken my arms and squeezed the life out of her. Her eyes widened, and her lips parted in a little 'o', and before she could form any words I leaned forward, brushing my lips over hers. They were warm, soft, and parted slightly when we touched. I didn't give myself time to consider the implications of my actions, I simply acted on impulse. But it seemed to be enough, for Ruby relaxed the slightest bit, a little noise escaping her throat as I pulled away, leaving my cheeks warm and her face the color of a ripe tomato.

After a moment of deafening silence, Ruby stammered, "O-or… you, um, you don't have to leave. You can stay. Um, here. If you like?"

We were back to the stammering again. I should have been annoyed with her; I had basically offered myself to this girl, probably against my better judgement, and we were practically back to square one. Lovely.

Perhaps sensing my displeasure - or shame - Ruby's expression then changed. Her nervousness dissolved and the lines around her eyes smoothed out. A moment later, her grip, which had been loose before, tightened.

"Please stay," she said softly.

I did.

0 - 0 - 0

"I want you to be my accompanist," I suddenly said, breaking the comfortable silence that permeated the room.

There was silence from Ruby for a moment, but then a shift in the bed as she rolled on her side. She looked at me, confused. "Huh?"

Her cheeks were still flushed from the hour or so we had spent together in her bed, and I could imagine myself looking much the same as she did; my hair a mess of tangles, clothing missing and strewn about the room, and a thin sheen of drying sweat covering my skin. I must have looked horrible, but the look worked on Ruby. Somehow.

I lifted myself up on my elbow to return her stare. "I said I want you to be my accompanist. I spoke quite clearly."

Ruby blinked rapidly at that, and she swallowed before speaking again. "I, um… I heard you. I just wanted to make sure I heard you correctly." I nodded my understanding, and confirmation, and then she tilted her head slightly. "Why me?"

I told her the truth, "Because, as I told you, you are one of the best pianists I have ever met. And that is not something I say lightly. When Steven contacted me a few weeks ago and told me he found an accompanist for me, I didn't quite know what to expect. When I finally heard you play, I believed he had been right."

Ruby blinked again. "You and Steven… talked about this beforehand?" She smiled, chagrined. "I kind of feel like this was a set up."

I felt myself color again, and I looked away from her. "That's… not what I meant. I only meant to say that he told me about an amazing, talented pianist, and he know I was looking for a long-term accompanist. I put two and two together."

"Long term?" Ruby asked. There was something in her tone that I couldn't recognize. I didn't look back at her; instead, I continued my circuit across the room, taking in the furniture and decorations I had missed when I first entered. I had been rather preoccupied, after all. A poster on the wall caught my attention, and I felt a strange mixture of bemusement and consternation at the sight of a younger version of myself looking back at me from behind a high-gloss finish.

"Yes. Long term. Is that me?"

Ruby squeaked and scrambled out of bed, dashing over to the poster and ripping it - carefully, I noticed - off the wall. She rolled it up and jammed it behind her desk out of sight.

Her task done, she padded back over towards the bed. "S-sorry," she murmured. "It's a limited edition." She tried a smile on for size, and it did its job well enough.

Taking pity on the girl, I returned the smile. "You have me to look at. You don't need a poster of me when I was fourteen."

Relieved, Ruby shrugged. "Hey, a girl's gotta make due with what she has." I rolled my eyes at her nonchalant attitude - and finding it far more refreshing than her embarrassed stammer before - and watched her as she climbed back into bed. "So, your accompanist?"

"Yes," I sighed. "After the fundraiser is over I will be preparing for a new tour, and I want to add a piano accompanist to the lineup. I would… like it if you were it."

Ruby seemed to consider that. I held my breath, abscently picking at a loose thread in her blankets until she spoke again.

"I have school."

I had foreseen that. Luckily, I had also come up with a rejoinder. "And during the summer? You have school during the summer?"

"No."

"Then join me in the summer. We can make it work. Steven will understand. I will speak with him."

Ruby balked slightly, turning to face me completely. "I…" she hesitated. "But… why me? Is it because I'm a good pianist?"

Now it was my turn to pause. She was a good pianist. A great pianist, when you got right down to it; that much was true. But, if I were honest with myself, I would have managed yet another tour without an accompanist. Just the same as last year. And the year before that. It was nothing new. So, if Ruby declined my offer, I would accept it as stoically as always and continue as if nothing changed.

But now… I wasn't so sure things were still the same.

Not because I knew that Ruby Rose was a talented musician, or that fact that she worked well with my music and could match me in terms of skill. I knew there were talented musicians out there; ones that could provide a serviceable accompanist, if only for the length of a season or two. No… that wasn't why.

It was because Ruby Rose… was Ruby Rose.

She was different. She was… special.

She was the only one to see past my hard exterior and see inside of me, for all it was worth.

She understood me. And I was beginning to understand her. I wasn't ready to give that up. Not yet.

"Not… entirely," I finally said, my voice barely above a whisper. "I… also like you. Maybe. Possibly."

Ruby blinked once. Twice. Twice more, and then she smiled. "Okay. In that case, I like you too. Maybe. Possibly."

"You had a picture of me on your bedroom wall." My tone was flat, my expression even moreso.

Ruby snorted a giggle. "Okay. I like you a lot."

"Dolt," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, come on…" Ruby wheedled. "You know you like me!"

"N-no! Only a little! Maybe! Possibly!"

0 - 0 - 0

 **The End**

A/N: And there we have it. We all knew how this was going to end, but that wasn't the point. The point of parts 4-6 was to show the story from Weiss' POV, because this was a _duet_ , and needed to have two parts playing both sides to be complete. And now we have that. The story isn't perfect, I know that and you know that, but for what it is, it still holds a special place in my heart because it was my very first RWBY fic. I hope you all enjoyed it as well.

I just want to give a shout out to those of you who kindly sent me reminders since day one (you know who you are, even if I don't name names) about Le Duo, making me sure I didn't forget about it and leave it to rot in the bowels of my hard drive. Now there's an image.

Anyway, see you all on the next fic!

 _***Will Work For Glomps***_


End file.
